Pleasure first, Business later
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: After witnessing the death of her parents, Santana vows to seek revenge on the man who took their lives. Once she learns he now has a family, she targets his daughter but things do not go as planned. Quinntana. g!p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story Santana is an assassin seeking revenge but things change over time. Though this is rated M there isn't very much smut and also this is a g!p story so if that isn't something you're into I encourage you to stop reading right now. This story also isn't very long but I hope it is good and you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Ever hear the expression Life's a bitch then you die? Well at the ripe old age of 21, I've realized how true that statement is. My life's story...is a complicated one. It's one of those stories where you take pity on the one who experienced but fuck pity and fuck you. I don't need anyone's pity and I'm not going to take it from anybody. My past does not define me but right now, it is a big part of my life.

When I was 11 my parents were killed right in front of me. I grew up Puerto Rico but I have no accent because it faded until it completely disappeared after I moved to the southern California to live with my Tio Rico. The day my parents died was just another ordinary day. My mami and I were cooking in our kitchen and dancing to the music flowing from the speakers of the radio. My papi came in and danced with us and we all laughed because he had no rhythm but it never stopped him from dancing. When the song came to an end, the first shot rung out.

I remember it was exactly four shots. Four shots had been fired the day my parents were murdered. When the first one rang out it hit the radio and it shattered into pieces as it hit the hard wood floor. I felt the vibration of it hitting the ground and I watched as it bounced slightly before it stilled. I felt someone pulling my arm and when I looked I saw it was my father. I'll never forget the panicked look on his face . He rushed me up the stairs and my mother followed quickly behind us. He pulled me into their bedroom and after closing the door behind my mother and locking it, my father pushed their bed almost completely across the room. He lifted a floor board and pulled out AK47 rifle. It's long body intrigued me since it was the first time I'd ever been this close to a gun. My father loaded it then took off the safety and looked at me. Though I could still see the fear in his eyes, he smiled at me then took slow meaningful steps towards me.

"Santana." He said and the way he said it brought tears to my eyes. The way he said it...I knew it was a goodbye. He knelt down to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"My beautiful baby girl. Listen closely okay?" He said and I nodded my head and glanced at my mother who was behind him speaking quietly on the phone.

"Your mother and I love you more than anything in this world. We know you're going to grow up to be a beautiful, intelligent woman and you will make us proud." He went in his pocket then pulled out a necklace, well actually a locket. He sat his gun down and put the necklace around my neck.

"Whenever you're scared or need you mami and papi, you look at this and keep it close to your heart, Your mother and I will always be with you mija." He then kissed my head and stood on his feet. My mother rushed over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug then kissed my cheek.

"We love you mija." She said and I felt my tears finally fall. I couldn't speak in that moment but now I wish I could. I wish I could have told them how much I loved them one last time. We heard footsteps and my father grabbed my shoulder and lead me to the closet.

"Santana no matter what you hear or what happens, you stay in here and you stay quiet and your Tio gets here. You understand?" He tells me and I nod. I hug him tightly and let my tears fall onto his shirt and he kissed my head before pushing me back. I walked into the closet and he shut the door. He knew I could see him through the vents in the door so he put his finger up to his lips telling me to be quiet. I silently cried and I wanted to scream out and warn them when I saw a black figure emerge from under the bed.

There was a man as tall as my father so about 6'3. He had a muscular build and he looked as old as my parents, maybe in his early 30's. He had shaggy blonde hair and a full beard. He had a single scar above his right eyebrow and a thin long scar along the arm that's around my mothers neck. My father shot at him when he heard my mom yelp but he missed. The next shot was from the man and he hit my father in the stomach. My dad dropped his gun and then the man put the barrel to his pistol up to my mothers temple and pulled the trigger. As her body goes limp he drops her to the floor then shots my father in the head. I wiped my tears and that was the first time I'd ever felt hate. He put his gun in a holster on his hip then went in his pocket and pulled out a piece of butterscotch. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth then threw the wrapper on my fathers lifeless corpse. He glanced at the closet and I looked into deep green eyes with a fire burning in my chest. I wanted to kill him right then. He pulled out another piece of candy and sat it down on the bed before he left.

That was the day my childhood died. I became a woman that day and started my journey of becoming one the best assassins out. Once my Tio came I told him I wanted to kill and he told me that I would learn. My parents told me why my parents were killed. They were involved in a drug ring but when my mom got pregnant with me they fled. No one liked that decision and they had been on the run since I was born. They thought that after 11 years they were safe but apparently they were proved wrong.

I got my Tio to tell me everyone who was involved in that ring and by the time I was 17 I had killed all seven people. My Tio sent me to a friend of his to learn how to be smart about my killings. I trained with him for almost three years before my first kill. He showed me how to make fake aliases, track people, cover my tracks and always be prepared for anything. He's a good man and I consider him a part of my family. His name is Leroy Berry and I call him Tio too because he and his family took me in as their own. My other Tio, his husband, helped me with a lot of my fighting and I remember our first day together. I was 12 and I thought I could kick his ass because he was old and little but he showed me I was wrong. He told me I fought from anger and had no real technique so he showed me how to fight skillfully and strategically.

Their daughter Rachel is my best friend. We're the same age and Rachel is...she's something special. We work together, side by side a lot of the time but some times we kill alone. Rachel's reason for killing is that she believes we're doing society a justice. Getting rid of the bad guys but in reality we are bad guys killing bad guys and working for bad guys but I let her believe what she wants. My reason is revenge and money. I first started for my own reasons but then people heard about me and wanted to hire me and were willing to pay quite a bit so my fee is very expensive. I charge one hundred grand standard and they have to pay for my hotel and travel expenses. Hell if you want the best, it doesn't come cheap. I've been on a break from taking jobs now to focus on my last personal target.

Russell Fabray. The mother fucker that killed my parents. It's taken me years to get his real name because he's had so many different aliases but now that I have a name, I will find him it's just been taking some time. He's an assassin so he's smart enough to figure out how to not be easily found. Rachel convinced me to take a break today though and hang out with her and Puck at her house, though we always do this. After New years we basically spend the entire week over someone's house to bring in the new year. I'm sprawled out on the couch, Puck is on the computer in the dinning room and Rachel is in the kitchen.

"Would you hurry the hell up Berry?!" I say and Rachel peaks her head around the corner and narrows her eyes at me.

"I can't rush the popcorn." She says.

"Fuck the popcorn, I'm ready to watch the movie." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Just shut up and be patient. Text one of those sluts you talk to." Rachel says as she goes back in the kitchen.

"And why would I do that?" I ask as I get up from the couch. I walk into the kitchen and see Rachel leaning against the counter.

"What'd you say?" She asks.

"I said why would I? I only talk to them when I want to fuck. I have you for that." I say and Rachel rolls her eyes. I walk over to her and lean on the counter next to her.

Rachel and I are friends with benefits I guess but not really. We only really have sex some times. We tried dating a few years ago but she told me I was too emotionally detached so I don't blame her for ending it. I think she's right because I've never been in love before but then again, I've never tried. I hook up and that's that and I don't even do that very often. I don't have time for relationships and peoples feelings and blah, blah, blah. I'll gladly use my hand but sometimes I need to feel someone else.

"Who said I'd have sex with you?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"You would and we both know that but I'm not horny. Maybe later." She shakes her head and I smirk. The microwave dings and Rachel goes to get the popcorn.

"I have the best news you're ever going to hear in your fucking life. I mean when you hear this you're going to be so happy you're gonna want to fuck me." Puck says as he walks into the kitchen.

"You could tell me you could bring my parents back and I wouldn't want to fuck you. What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"I found Russell." I look at him for the first time since he came in the kitchen.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"I found the fucker. He's in Lima, Ohio." Lima Ohio? Puck leaves the kitchen and I follow him. We walk into the dinning room and he shows me a map on the computer.

"How'd you find this?" I ask but I don't listen to the answer. My ears are ringing and my body is buzzing with excitement. I finally found him.

"H...Dude!" I say and punch Puck in the arm then hug him.

"I knew you'd come in handy one fucking day!" I say and he rolls his eyes. Puck is a friend from high school. We met him in freshman year and sort of just bonded. Rachel was the over achiever, I was on the swim team, I played basketball and was a cheerleader for a little while. Puck was a football player and together we fucking ran that school. Some loved us, some feared us but most of all, they all respected us. When Puck found out what we did, he surprisingly didn't really want to be in on it but he did want to help me find Russel because he knew what it means to me.

"You're welcome ass, now what are you going to do about it?" He asks.

"I'm heading to Lima."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad you guys are interested in this story. I forgot to mention that it is slightly similar to the movie Colombiana but the similarities you guys saw are the only similarities there are in this story. This chapter is a bit shorter but hopefully of good quality. As always I love your feedback so let me know how you guys felt about it. **

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"Figure it out yet?" Rachel asks as she sits next to me on my couch. I've been trying to figure out how I want to do this for the last month. I can't just go for him because he'll know. He'll figure it out. I have to really plan this out and I think I might have it this time. Rachel hands me a glass of lemonade and I take a sip before I put it on the table in front of me.

"I have an idea and I think it's good. This could work." I say and Rachel nods as she moves the glass from her lips.

"What is it?"

"Okay, Russell has two daughters and a wife. His youngest daughter is our age and her name is Lucy. Since I got Greg to confirm that is was Russell I made him watch them for a while. Lucy is a college student and lives out in New York but she's taking this semester off due to stress. She's working as a receptionist at a dentists office. I'm thinking I run into her a few times and befriend her, gain her trust and then take her out."

"You're going to kill her? Why?" Rachel asks confusedly.

"He killed my parents and I had to suffer with the pain of losing the only people I loved. I want him to suffer through the pain of losing someone before I kill him." I say and Rachel nods.

"So after you kill her?"

"I'll give him two weeks to live then I'm putting a bullet through his fucking skull." Rachel smirks and nods her head.

"That's a different approach but I get it. I like it. I think you should do that. When are you going to Lima?" She asks and I shrug.

"They have snow so maybe next month. I don't do snow, no me gusta." I say with a shake of my head and Rachel lays her head on my shoulder.

"Okay. How long do you think you'll be gone?" She asks and I lie my head against hers.

"I have no idea. You can always come though since I know you'll go crazy without me." I say and Rachel chuckles.

"I'll live but if it's more than three months I'll come visit."

"You fucking better." I say and she slaps my stomach.

"Language." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Have you told Rico about this?" She asks and I nod my head.

"He knows. He doesn't know the plan right now. You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Why do you want me to come so much? Going to miss me too much?" She asks.

"Hell no, I'm just going to be in a town full of losers so I figure it would probably be customary to bring a loser with me."

"Oh haha, you're so funny." Rachel says dryly and I chuckle.

We talk for a little more then cuddle up and watch movies before we fall asleep. I've been waiting for the moment when I could end Russell Fabrays life. I wondered if he would fight it, accept it or beg for his life. I like the last option the most. I want him to beg me to spare his pathetic life so I can laugh in his face before I pull the trigger. Taking his daughter wasn't in the original plan but whatever, just another casualty.

After Rachel and I get up from our nap, she leaves and I go to my Tio's house. I want to tell him I'm leaving for Lima soon. When I get to his house, he's in the living room smoking a cigar and watching a boxing match. I sit next to him and he pushes the box of cigars towards me but I shake my head.

"I quit." I say.

"What? Smoking?" He asks without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah. So I'm heading out for Lima." I say and he nods.

"I already have a place for you to stay. You should just be able to tell the cab driver the address and be fine." He says and I nod.

"Gracias Tio." He takes a pull of his cigar and rubs his beard as he blows out the smoke. Tio and my father look a lot alike. Tio Rico is three years younger than my father. They're the same height and have the same build. Slightly muscular but Tio has gotten older and has a little bit of a beer gut now. He has a full head of hair that's the same dark color as mine but he has some gray hairs in his beard.

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" He asks me and I nod.

"Yeah I could use a ride." He nods and continues watching his fight.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

You know I don't know what's more stressful, being in college or taking a semester off. Ever since I've gotten home, everyone's been on my case about taking the semester off. They think it was a bad idea and that I have to go back next semester and become this great successful business woman but I'm not sure that's what I want to do. I'm not sure what I want to do at all. I walk downstairs and sit in the recliner as my father walks in.

"I thought you said you were going to bed?" He says and I shrug.

"Couldn't sleep." I say.

"Something on your mind?" He asks and I sigh.

"No just...not tired." I say and he nods and walks over to me.

"Okay well if you want to talk about anything, I'm here okay." He says and kisses my head then goes upstairs.

My parents are... I don't know how to explain it. They did everything they were supposed to and they were there for everything and I could talk to them when I needed to but one thing they've never been very open about is school and what I need to do for my life. They had my career planned out for me before I was born I don't know how to tell them I don't want to go into business.

My parents like to keep up appearances but they weren't strict and most of my friends liked my parents because they were so nice. My older sister is probably the most supportive of me. When I was afraid of my sexuality, she was the one that told me it didn't matter who I loved and that she'd always love me. She's always there for me no matter what and I love her to death.

Right now I feel like I'm in a rut. I feel like I'm just stuck and I need a way out. I need something new but I don't know what. Hopefully something will happen and soon because me being here in Lima again was never the plan. I can't end up being a Lima loser because I don't know what I want to do with my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Lima fucking Ohio. This was never somewhere I thought I'd be. It should be called loserville Ohio. This fucking town is as big as my fucking backyard but luckily Tio got me a house that seems to be a nice size. On the way here all the houses look small and it was so much fucking farm land, I mean shit what the fuck do they have here besides corn? This place looks like the set of a horror movie and now I'm glad Puck decided to come along.

"Home sweet home right?" He says as he stands next to me with our bags.

"More like god why have thou forsaken me?" I say as I unlock the door. I push it open and the inside looks nice. Big living room, fully furnished. Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad. Puck walks in with the bags and I go to the taxi, grab the last of our bags then pay the driver. He leaves as I carry the bags in the house. I close the door sit the bags down then start my exploration of the house. I look around the kitchen then down the hall from the kitchen. There's two bedrooms, a bathroom and a door to the basement. I walk back through the living room and past the stair case and into a dinning room. After that I go upstairs and find another bathroom and two more bedrooms.

"Nice job Tio." I say to myself then walk into one of the bedrooms and find Puck lying on a bed.

"Do you know what we can do with this place? The basement is fucking huge so we could turn that into a man cave." He says and I raise my eyebrow.

"A bro cave?" I shrug.

"I guess."

"And did you see the backyard? It has a pool."

"It does?" I ask and he nods.

"Cool but I don't want to be here long enough to enjoy this shit. I want to do what I came here for then get the fucks out." I say and he shrugs.

"Well you came to work. I came to hang out and see what the women of Lima have to offer."

"Probably corn." He scrunches his face in confusion and I roll my eyes.

"Nevermind. Find a restaurant or something if you're hungry because I'm not cooking." I say.

"How aren't you jet lagged? It's like 7 a.m." He says.

"I am tired. I'm going to shower then I'm going to sleep. If you wake me up I will kill you and that is not an idle threat. I will really put a bullet between your eyes." Puck rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at me but misses.

"Get the fuck out of my room." I give him the finger then kick his suitcase over before I go back downstairs. I head to the room that's in the very back and look around. It's the biggest so it has to be the master bedroom. I decide to skip the shower and I bring all my bags in the room then take off this heavy ass winter coat then my hat, gloves and boots. I knew I should have waited until winter ended before I came but I guess the excitement of killing this bastard got to me. I left a week after figuring out my plan. Now that I'm here, all I need to do is find Lucy. I strip down to my bra and underwear and lie under the thick comforter on the bed. I feel my body practically melt into the softness of the bed then I feel myself being lulled to sleep very quickly.

Ugh fuck...why do I hear knocking? Is someone at the door? What the fuck? What time is it? Fuck...I get up and grab my phone. It's 11 now but who cares about that, who the fuck is at my door? I hear more knocking and I groan as I walk towards the door and the person knocks again.

"I'm coming damn it! Hold your fucking horses!" I yell as I grab the door knob. I open the door and freeze my fucking ass off. I forget I'm pretty much naked and in Ohio. I move behind the door hoping it will shield me from the cold air. There's a tall blonde in a powder blue coat with white fur around the hood, bottom and ends of the sleeves. She has on a pair of white boots that make it look like she has two fluffy ass cats on her feet. I grab her arm and pull her inside then close the door.

"It's cold as hell out there." I say and she looks at me confusedly.

"I thought hell was hot? And why'd you tell me to hold my horses? I don't have any horses. I like ponies though and unicorns. I want to catch one but I heard their only at the ends of rainbows with the leprechaun from the _Lucky Charms_ box and his pot of cereal." What...the..fuck? I don't even...I...no comment.

"Okay." I say dragging out the oh.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Oh! Yeah my mom said bring these over. I'm Brittany, your new neighbor." She says with a bright smile. She is really beautiful and her eyes are so fucking blue...damn.

"Cool." I say and she nods and thrusts the plastic bowl in her hands towards me.

"Theses are for you. My mom and I made them." She says as I take them. I hear Puck coming down the stairs then I hear him say.

"Who the hell is this?" I roll my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Brittany!" She says and waves at Puck. He stands next to me and takes the bowl from my hands and opens it.

"Sweet! Brownies." He takes one and shoves it in his mouth then walks to the couch. I roll my eyes and shake my head at him.

"I'm Santana by the way and that's Puck. My idiot friend." I say and Brittany giggles.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you guys. If you need anything you can always come over and me or my parents will help and if you just want to hang out you can come over too. You guys could come over now for breakfast if you want. Mom always makes plenty." Brittany says.

"Hells yeah. I'm in." Puck says and I shake my head.

"Thanks for the offer but -"

"Oh come on! You know you want to and my mom is the best cook ever. Please, please?" She says with a pout and I chuckle. This girl is adorable and surprisingly I'm not annoyed by it. I sigh and nod my head.

"Just let me grab some clothes." I say and she squeals in excitement and hugs me. I tense at first and my first instinct is to put her on her ass but I don't think she's a threat, just a genuinely sweet girl. When she releases me I go get ready to go back out into this hellishly cold weather. How do these people deal with this? We go outside and across the street to Brittany's house.

I have never met nicer people in my life. The Pierces' are the sweetest people on the fucking planet and Mrs. Pierce, totally one of the best cooks. After breakfast Mr. Pierce invited Puck to watch a football game with him and even though I want to see it too, I let Brittany drag me to her room. Her room is filled with bright colors but that isn't surprising. When I walk in I see her pick up a really fat cat from her bed.

"This is Lord Tubbington, Lord Tubbington this is Santana." She says as she shows the cat to me. She grabs his paw and makes him wave at me and he meows in displeasure. I fucking hate cats.

"He's grumpy." She says as she sits him on the floor.

"Whatever you do, don't give him any cigarettes. I think he started smoking again." Umm...I nod slowly and we sit on her bed.

"So you guys are from California?" She asks and I nod.

"Do you surf?" She asks and I nod.

"I have and I'm not the best at it but it's fun and relaxing, though we don't all do it.. Have you ever been outside of Lima?" I ask and she nods.

"When I go visit my family but they live in another country." She says and I nod.

"So what do you guys do here for fun?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Anything. It's not a lot to do in Lima but the towns around us have some fun things to do." Brittany says and I nod.

We kept talking for a while then listened to some music then Puck came up and we talked some more. Before we knew it, it was lunch time. Brittany is a really interesting person and I think I like her and that's like a fucking miracle because I never like people I just meet but something about her makes you like her.

"Do you guys want to go to the mall with me? I'm supposed tobe meeting a few friends there now." She says and I shrug.

"Sure." I say and she smiles. My point for coming here was to find Lucy and I can't do that if I'm not social right? Right.

We pile inside Brittany's car and she drives us to the mall. That reminds me, get a car. Puck and I follow Brittany into the mall and we walk until we see a small group of people at a table in the food court. There's a feminine boy with curled hair, an Asian girl and a plump black girl. Well at least I know Lima is diverse. We approach the table and after some introductions I learn that their names are Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. Britt, Puck and I grab some chairs and sit at the table.

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany asks the group. Quinn...where have I heard that name? Oh! That's that Lucy girls middle name. I remember it because it's not a very common name. I haven't met too many Quinns in my lifetime.

"I'm here, sorry guys." I hear and I look up and see this beautiful blonde walking towards the table. Her eyes are a fucking gorgeous hazel and even though she has on a coat, I know her body looks amazing too. She is fucking hot. I think I might need to introduce myself to her because that is definitely an opportunity I can't pass up. She's so hot I think my heart skipped a beat or maybe her smile did that to me.

"I had to do a few things for my father." She says as she grabs a chair and puts it between Brittany and I. She smells so sweet. It's like vanilla but she sort of smells like a flower too, so good.

"This is Santana and Puck. They're new here." Brittany says and Quinn turns her head towards me.

"Santana." I say as I put my hand out to her.

"Quinn." She says with a polite smile as she shakes my hand. Her hands are like silk or something, they're just so smooth. I wonder if the rest of her skin is like that? She pulls her hand back and I instantly miss the contact the second it's gone.

Quinn went on to introduce herself to Puck then the group fell into conversation. I didn't talk much but I observed them. Brittany's friends all seem to be nice, I can tell they used to be full of themselves, well at least Kurt and Mercedes. They like to talk about themselves but try not to let it rule the conversation but Tina on the other hand has no problem talking about herself. Quinn seems to be...really laid back. She's more interested in what they have to say then contributing to the conversation herself.

I can't keep my eyes off of Quinn. Something about her beauty is actually familiar but I know I haven't seen her before. Why is she so familiar? As time passed, everyone started to leave one by one. First Kurt, then Tina then Mercedes. I figured we would leave at the same time Quinn does but before we go, Puck and Brittany have to use the bathroom so they leave Quinn and I at the table. She smiles at me and I feel my heart...do something funny. What the fuck?

"So what the hell brought you to Lima?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I like to travel." I say then she gives me this confused look and tilts her head to the left.

"So Lima Ohio was on your bucket list of places to see before you die?" She asks.

"No but I just...needed to get away you know? Clear my head." I say and she nods.

"That's sort of why I'm back here. I took the semester off to figure out what I want to do with my life." She says and I nod.

"Well you have time to figure it out. How old are you?" I ask.

"21." She says and I nod.

"Me too."

"So is Puck your boyfriend?" She asks and I laugh loudly. I just couldn't hold it in and her confused expression and nervous laugh made it all the more funny. Once I controlled my laughter I shake my head.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say.

"I figured that from the hysterical laughter."

"He's just my one of my best friends. I don't do guys." Quinn nods and leans forward on the table, her arm supporting her weight.

"That must suck for guys. I know you get hit on all the time." She says and I lean back in my chair.

"What makes you say that?" I ask and she shrugs nonchalantly.

"You're very attractive, you have to get hit on all the time." She says and I smirk.

"Yeah and I have a lot of people trying to flirt with me just like you." I say and her faces flushes and she clears her throat.

"You have to have a lot people flirting with you too right?" I say and I can see the breath of relief she takes. I chuckle to myself and watch as she tries to recover.

"Yeah...I uh...I do but I'm not interested in these Lima losers." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"Where do you go to school?" I ask.

"New York. I go to Colombia."

"Wow I'm impressed, beautiful and smart? You're two for two." I say with a wink and she blushes slightly.

"Well what about you? You go to school?" She asks and I shrug.

"School was never for me. If it weren't for my friend Rachel I probably wouldn't have graduated high school."

"So you just don't want to go to school?" I nod.

"There's nothing you want to do? At all?" She asks and I shrug again. I've never really thought about what I would want to do if I were just a normal person. I'm pretty good with technology though so.

"I don't know. Maybe computer engineering or something like that."

"That sounds cool. Maybe you should look into that?" She says and I shrug.

"Maybe." I say and this satisfies her enough to nod. Puck and Brittany come back at the moment and Quinn and I stand. Brittany hugs Quinn goodbye then we all start to walk in the direction of the door. When we get outside Quinn says goodbye to all of us then starts to walk in the other direction. I stop to bend down and tie the laces on my boot when I hear footsteps crunching in the snow. I glance up and see Quinn walking towards me.

"If you ever need a tour guide, someone to hang out with or just talk to...give me call." She then takes my hand and writes her number on the back of it. When she's finished she gives me a small smile.

"I'll call you." I say before thinking. Why would I tell her that? She nods and says a quiet okay and bye before leaving again. I don't have time for her right now, why would I tell her I'd call her? Why?

I walk back to the car and get into the passengers seat. I don't have to look in the back to know that Puck is smirking is ass off.

"Someone likes you." Brittany says teasingly and I sigh.

"Drive woman." I say and she giggles and starts the car.

She may be hot but I can't get distracted. Maybe I'll talk to her after I finish the job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Now that I'm all settled and cozy, it's time to get down to business. I got the address to the Fabrays and I've been watching Russel for the past few days. I snap a few pictures, write a few notes and watch as he goes through his day. He looks older now which is to be expected. His boyish good looks are beginning to fade and his mane of gold is graying slightly. He still seems to be in pretty good shape though. He works out everyday and eats healthy. He and his wife seem to be the perfect couple. What's weird is that I still haven't found Lucy. I figured she'd be at the house sometimes but if she is, I can never get a clear view of her. I've been thinking about making a dentist appointment to find her but that means I'll have to go to seven different offices. Why the fuck are there so many dentists here anyway?

I've been talking to Quinn. I think I need more people to talk to though so I can find Lucy. I have to find her already so I can kill her, scalp her and send it to daddy as an early birthday present. That'll show that bastard. Quinn and I have been talking since I got her number. I called her alright? I think she's hot and cool to talk to. We've hung out a couple times too, we saw a movie, got some food and I just let her come over my house and we hung out. Puck likes her too and she's coming over today when she gets off work. I don't know where she works but she gets off at three. Tonight is all horror films from the last three decades. We actually share the same interest of watching crappy movies and laughing at them. I've really only been here two weeks and I've spent a lot of my time with her.

Brittany is supposed to come over tonight too though. This is the first time I've ever had to be social for an assignment. It's a little weird but I have to, I just have to make sure they don't get too close. It's around 2:30 now and I've been coming up with plans of killing Russell. I could poison him, slip some arsenic in his morning coffee and the only suspect would be his wife. I could "rob" him on his way to work and put a bullet through his head or I could take the sniper approach but I'm not sure if that's how I want to do it. I've been debating on whether or not I should let him know that I'm the one killing him, that he's finally getting what he deserves for taking my parents from me. I feel that would be the most satisfying for me in the end but I still don't have my final decision. I hear my phone ring from beside me on the couch and I put my notes down and pick it up.

"What do you want hobbit?" I say.

"**You're so rude but I will overlook the comment." **Rachel says and I snicker.

"**How has everything been going?" **She asks me. I lean back on the couch and run my hands through my hair.

"Okay I guess. I'm having a hard time though."

"**With what?" **She asks.

"I still can't find Lucy. No idea where she is and I don't know what she looks like."

"**How haven't you seen her yet? You have been looking right?" **Rachel asks. She basically just asked if I've been doing any surveillance. We don't say things so bluntly on the phone.

"Yeah. Just haven't seen her."

"**Hm. Well I'll see if I can help." **She's going to find a way to get a picture to me.

"Good. So how's life without me?" I ask.

"**Good. No complaints but I heard from a little birdie that you have a love interest." **She says in a teasing voice and I roll my eyes.

"Seriously? Your little birdie needs to shut the fuck up. I made a friend and she is hot but there's nothing else going on."

"**Yet. So whats she look like?"**

"Blonde, hazel eyes, nice ass."

"**You're such a pig. What's her name?"**

"Quinn."

"**I like that. Send me a picture of her."**

"I don't have a picture." I say.

"**Get one, duh." **I can just picture her rolling her eyes.

"No. Now do you want anything else or did you just call to annoy me?"

"**Just called. I have to go anyway though, daddy wants to show me something and they said hi by the way."**

"Tell them I said hey."

"**Will do." **She says then hangs up the phone. I toss the phone back on the couch and put my feet up on the table.

I think I might be spending too much time with Quinn, well leisurely time anyway. I think it's time I ask her what she knows about the Fabrays but the problem is I know she'll want to know why I'm asking. Damn it, how do I do this? Russell seems to be a lawyer, well respected and known in his profession but I don't have a reason to bring him up. I hear the door open and Puck walks in with bags in his hands.

"You went grocery shopping?" I ask and he nods.

"Just got a few things. A mans gotta eat right?" He says as he walks past me and into the kitchen. I hear him moving the bags around and opening then closing cabinets then he reemerges in the living room.

"What have you been doing?" He asks as he sits next to me with a bag of chips in his hands.

"Thinking or plotting rather." I say and he nods while filling his mouth. He looks down at the scattered pictures of Russell that I have on the table and he crinkles his eyebrows.

"What?" I ask and he grabs a picture and brings it closer.

"I just saw that dude on the side of a bus."

"An advertisement?" I ask and he nods. I think I just found my way to bring up Russell. Puck is turning out to be really useful.

The girls both got here at around 4:15. We ordered a pizza and sat on the couch while we wait for it to get here. I figure this might be a good chance to probe them both about the Fabrays, specifically their daughter.

"So Lima is a really small place." I say and they both turn and look at me.

"Yeah, smaller than average." Quinn says with a shrug.

"So shouldn't everyone know everyone?" I say and Brittany nods.

"We sort of do." Quinn chimes in again.

"So who's that guy on the side of the buses? Blonde hair, I think his name was -"

"Russell Fabray?" Quinn cuts in and I nod my head.

"Yeah. Who's that?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Best lawyer here in Lima. Any legal problems?" Quinn asks and I shake my head. Not the answer I was looking for.

"How do you know he's the best?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I know the guy." She says with a smirk.

"How so? Is Quinn really an undercover badass with a fugitive background?" I joke and Quinn and Brittany laugh softly.

"Yeah I'm a notorious murderer." She says.

"Oh yeah? Serial killer type?" I ask then she nods her head.

"Alright, what's your type?" I ask as I grab my phone from the coffee table. I heard it go off a while ago I just never checked it.

"Brunette, tan, latina and extremely sexy." I look at her and the smirk tells it all. She's flirting with me again.

"Then I guess I should watch you." I say and her smirk widens as she shrugs.

"Maybe." I roll my eyes and shake my head. Since I've been talking to Quinn, she has been shamelessly flirting and while I'll admit, I flirt with her too, it's only playful. I mean yeah, Quinn is hot and I'm hot and if I ever get horny enough I'd fuck her brains out but right now? I can't be distracted.

"But to answer your question, he's my dad." What?

"Russell Fabray is your dad?" I ask and she nods. How the hell is that possible? He doesn't have a daughter named Quinn. Is she another kid I don't know about? But she told me she only had one sibling.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out because I'm pretty much the female version of him." She says and Brittany nods. What the fuck? I've been talking to his daughter all along? How the hell didn't I see the resemblance because she's right, they look just a like besides the eye color. Fuck. I shake my head to myself and unlock my phone. I see I have a message from Rachel so I open it. There is now a picture of Quinn on my screen. It looks like it's recent too. I am such an idiot. Quinn is Lucy. Damn it.

The rest of the night I tried to focus on the movies but I just couldn't. Quinn is Lucy. Lucy is Quinn and I haven't figured that out after two weeks? What the hell is wrong with me? At around 10 Brittany fell asleep and I just put her in the extra room next to mine. Quinn and I just finished our last movie and as the ending credits roll, I discreetly look at Quinn. I could kill her right now. I could just convince her to come into the kitchen and slice her neck. I could tie her up and hold her as my hostage. I could do so many things to her right now and she wouldn't suspect a thing but I won't. I won't because in each of those scenarios I'd be a suspect and I risk getting caught and no good assassin gets caught.

"What?" I hear Quinn say and I fully look at her. She's on one end of the couch and I'm on the other. My back is against the arm of the couch with my legs up in front of me. She's sitting the way you're supposed to sit on a couch but her head is now facing me. I must have been looking at her longer than I thought.

"What?" I say.

"You've been twirling your finger around the chain of your necklace and staring at me for about three minutes." She says and I notice my hand is on my necklace. I drag my fingers down to the locket and grip it in my fist.

"I wasn't looking at you. Just thinking." I say and she nods.

"What's in that locket?" Quinn asks.

"My parents. It's a picture of them holding me when I was a baby." I say and she nods.

"Can I see?" She asks. I've had people ask about my locket or comment that it's pretty but only one person has asked if they could look inside it and that was Rachel. I didn't even let her see. I don't want other people looking at this. I know it sounds stupid but I think I'm the only one who should see this picture. It's mine and it's all I have of them.

"No. It's nothing personal I just don't show people." She nods her head.

"You know, you haven't really talked about your family." Quinn says and I shrug.

"What is there to say? I don't hear you ranting and raving about mommy and daddy." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah but you know the basics."

"And? That means I'm just supposed to tell my whole fucking life story?" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"No I just meant -"

"I know what you meant. That's what friends do right? Talk about their lives and family and issues and ex boyfriends and all this other stupid meaningless shit. I don't even know you and you don't know me so why should I tell you anything?" I say angrily. I don't know what pissed me off but I am angry.

"Because I'm trying to get to really know you. Why are you so guarded?" She says and I don't respond.

"I'll just go. Thanks for inviting me over." She says then stands from the couch and gets her things. She leaves out the door and I sigh and stare at the door. I hate talking about my parents and I definitely don't want to talk about them with her. Her fucking father is the reason I can't talk about my parents. He's the reason I don't have any and I don't want her pity. The second I say my parents are dead 'Oh I'm so sorry.' And this stupid sympathetic, sad and pitiful look. I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I haven't talked to Quinn in about a week for my own reasons. She's been trying to talk to me and has apologized but that's not the reason I haven't talked to her. I don't even care about that anymore, I'm not talking to her because I didn't know what to do. Since I'm sort of ahead of plan with finding her and being her friend, I now have to get her to trust me and figure out a way to kill her. I'm thinking cutting her brake lines but I want to be more creative. The one problem I'm having with this is that when I try to think of ways to kill her...my chest hurts. It's like this suffocating pressure on my lungs. A tightness that only goes away once I stop. I think I may have to see a doctor about that.

Not talking to Quinn this week has been a problem in my plan too so I called her today. Even though I was pissed she was trying to get close to me, I have to accept that she will want to because she wants to be my friend. Also letting her in is an essential part of my plan now. I reconstructed my plan just to move it along faster. It's fucking obvious Quinn is into me so I'm going to use that to my advantage. I'm going to ask her out on a date. I think fake dating her gets me closer a lot faster than a friendship. I'll need a few months to get her to fall in love with me and then I'll break her heart and make her death look like a suicide. It's perfect. Girl takes her own life because she can't cope with heart break.

Today I told her I felt bad about how I snapped and I wanted to take her to lunch. She agreed and now we're sitting in some Italian place called Breadstix. The breadsticks here are fucking amazing and I think I just found my new favorite restaurant...ever. I mean this is better than some of the food I actually had in Italy. It's so good.

"Slow down, the food hasn't even came yet." Quinn says as I take a bite of my third breadstick. She giggles when I look at her and I shrug and finish chewing.

"I can eat a lot more than you'd think." She laughs more and when she comes down from her laughter something changes. Since we've got here I've noticed Quinn seems like she's had something on her mind.

"Alright, What's up?" I say and she looks at me confusedly.

"What?"

"I can tell somethings bothering you. What is it?" I ask then take another bite of my breadstick. Quinn sighs and looks around the restaurant before looking back to me.

"I'm just stressed."

"Why?" I ask.

"My parents."

"What about them?" I probe.

"They just...they want me to be something I'm not." She says and sighs again.

"They want me to be some CEO of a huge multi billion dollar company one day." I mock gasp.

"What?! How dare they want you to be successful." I say and it gets her to crack a smile.

"Not like that I just mean...I don't know if that's something I want to do. I don't really know what I want to do." She says and I nod.

"So why don't you tell them?" I ask.

"I can't. It's either their way or no way." She says.

"So you'd rather do something you don't want to then tell your parents you want to do something else?" I ask and she sighs.

"I don't have a choice in this anyway."

"You always have a choice Quinn." I say then the waitress appears with our food. She sits our plates in front of us then walks away.

"You have to do what makes you happy you know? Life is short and you don't want to spend the time you have doing something you hate." I say and she nods.

"Well I could say the same about you." She says and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You told me that you've traveled and done all these things but you haven't experienced the little things that make people happy. You haven't been in love and you don't want a family." She says and I nod. It's not that I don't want those things, it's just something I can't have.

"I don't see how this relates." I say and begin eating.

"It relates because you just told me life is short and I should try to be happy."

"And relationships make people happy?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Yeah, they do Santana. When you can have another person you're 100 percent comfortable with, flaws and all, they just understand you like no one else and still love you at the end of the day, having that makes people happy."

"Really? Because good sex could do it for me." I say and she scoffs and shakes her head.

"It's not that I'm against love and all that sappy shit, it's just that it hasn't happened and I don't think it will or at least not anytime soon." I say as Quinn eats.

"That attitude can cause you to miss out on love. Do you really give the people you date or yourself a chance to have your heart?" Well...I've never really thought about that. I...guess I haven't.

"I probably haven't because once I get into a relationship, I sort of give it a time limit."

"What?" She says surprised.

"Yeah. The max is like three months, if it makes it that far but normally it's over by one and a half." Quinn shakes her head.

"Who ends it? You or them?"

"Them. If it got to three months I'd probably end it."

"What are their reasons?" She asks.

"I'm distant, emotionally detached and just plain cold."

"Do you do that on purpose?" She asks and I shrug. I sort of do but whatever.

"What makes you think I would purposely do that?" I ask.

"Because you seem like one of those people who would. You don't want to fall in love or get feelings for someone because you think it won't work out and you'll get hurt." Quinn says. I stop eating and look at her.

"Maybe you should be a shrink because this psychoanalysis is in direct correlation with that."

"I'm not psychoanalyzing you. I just have that one thought about you and why you won't let people in." She says.

"I think you just want me to let you in." I say and she shrugs.

"Maybe I do." She says then continues eating.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Santana is an interesting person. It's like I get her but I don't. I can just tell that she's a softie under her hard shell but trying to get to that core is taking some work. I know I haven't known her that long but I have this weird pull towards her, like gravity. I couldn't really leave her alone if I wanted to. I want to know everything about her and I don't know why. I've never felt this attracted to someone before and I don't mean physically, this attraction far bypasses that. It's...words can't describe and the feeling I get when I see her, talk to her or even hear her name, it's so powerful I feel like I need to hold something to keep my grasp on reality.

It's been like this since the moment we met. It's the strangest thing because we don't know each other that well yet but when I'm around her, I feel like I've known her my whole life. I think it's the reason I'm so blatant with my flirting. I want her to know I'm interested. Her past with relationships doesn't even bother me because I could see myself being her one successful relationship. I know I sound like some crazy obsessed maniac but Santana has changed my views on people falling in love at first sight. I want her and I am determined to have her, one way or another.

After lunch I convinced Santana to just walk with me. I know she hates the cold but she agreed after I promised coffee later. I felt bad about the thing with her parents. I should just left it alone but we're passed that now.

"I love the snow." I say as we walk down an empty residential street. Across the street is a park and it's the park I've been coming to since I was kid.

"What? You enjoy this shit? It's a fucking death trap." She says and I chuckle.

"I'm serious. The other day I thought I stepped on snow, or what I thought was snow. It was ice and I almost died." I laugh harder and she nudges my shoulder with hers.

"Shut up." She says with a smirk gracing her lips. I nudge her shoulder back and we keep walking.

"It's nice. It's calming." I say and she shrugs.

"I guess it looks nice when it first falls. It's like the world stills and it looks nice and pure but it's an illusion. Once it stops snowing and the world starts moving again, it's polluted with dirt and it goes back to being ugly. The perfect representation of the world we live in."

"I didn't know you were so poetic and metaphorical." I say jokingly. She rolls her eyes but chuckles lightly.

"I have my moments." I smile and grab her hand. The second our hands connect I feel a jolt of electricity and I have to take a deep breath to bring myself back to reality. Santana looks at me with her deep brown eyes and I clear my throat.

"Let's cross the street." I say nervously but she nods. I try to let my hand slip from hers but she grips it. I glance at her but she keeps her head forwards as we cross the street.

"We're going to a park in the winter?" She asks and I nod.

"I don't see why not." I say as we make our way to the park. I guide us towards the playground and the swings.

"I used to come here all the time when I was a kid." I say and Santana looks over at me. We stare into each others eyes for a few seconds before she speaks.

"Cool." Is all she says and we continue walking until we reach the swings. It snowed last night but it's not as cold today even though it's February. In Ohio our winters don't really end until March so this is nothing surprising. Santana brushes some snow off of two swings next to each other then sits in one. I sit in the one next to her. She grips the chains with her bare hands and looks down at the snow.

"My dad used to bring me here." I say and she looks over to me.

"When I was younger, it was something he and I did together. He and my sister would watch sports together." Santana nods her head and her eyes drop back to the ground as she pushes herself gently on the swing.

"When I was little...my parents and I always cooked together. It was our thing. After I did homework and my father came home, we'd make dinner, dance and then talk about our days as we ate together." She says softly. She reaches for her locket and runs her thumb back and forth over the metal.

"That's sweet." I say and she shakes her head.

"Not really. It was short lived...I...I lost my parents when I was 11." Santana says then takes a deep intake of breath.

"I'm sorry." I say and Santana doesn't respond but looks down at the snow.

"Santana?" I call but she still doesn't respond. I stand from the swing and slowly walk to her, the only noise being the gentle wind and the crunch of snow under my boots. I stand in front of her and she lifts her head enough for me to see the lone tear falling down her cheek. I wipe the tear with the pad of my thumb and she stands from the swing. She looks me in my eyes again before dropping her head and I pull her into a hug, putting my arms over her shoulders. She doesn't respond immediately but she eventually does wrap her arms around my waist. I don't know how long we stood there but it doesn't really matter. Santana drops her arms and pulls back from the hug.

When she looked in my eyes before I hugged her, I saw the sadness and the broken hearted child mourning over the loss of her parents. My heart broke for her in that moment. I don't know what I would have done if I lost both of my parents.

"I don't need your pity." She says as she moves away from me.

"What? I don't pity you Santana." I say and she shakes her head and puts her hands in her pockets.

"You do. Everyone does."

"Not me. I'm sorry you lost your parents but I don't pity you. I would pity you if you let the loss of them drive you to drugs or alcohol but that's not the case. You lost your parents but a your smart and independent woman. I have nothing to take pity on." Santana bites her lip, drops her head then nods. I move closer to her and lock my arm with hers.

"I believe I owe you a coffee." I say and she lifts her head.

"Yeah and I'm getting the biggest one possible for you making me cry." She says and I chuckle softly then we start to walk.

"That's fine. You can even get a muffin or something if you want."

"Mhm. If you tell anyone about what just happened, ever, I will kill you." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Sure you will." I say and Santana laughs softly.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm aware that it's moving slowly since I did write it. It will eventually speed up but I wanted their progression to be a slow process. More will be coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's P.O.V.**

It's been about three weeks since Quinn and I...made up I guess? I don't know but that moment at the park...definitely not my proudest moment but weirdly, she made me feel comfortable. She actually made me feel better, so weird. We've been hanging out almost everyday since. I asked her out the other day though and today is our date. I don't know why it took me so long to do it but oddly, I was slightly nervous about it. I don't know why though. But anyway, she said yes and I told her I'd let her pick what we'd do. Since I'd never been ice skating and winter is pretty much over, she wanted me to try it before spring really picked up. Why the hell winter is so long here? I don't know but that shit is the worst. I can't wait to get back to California.

I don't know why I agreed to this. I know I'm just going to embarrass myself. I can't even skate on normal skates. I hope I don't end up injuring myself. Quinn is supposed to be picking me up in 10 minutes since I don't know where the place is. I'm sitting in the living room all ready to go in my light gray winter vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, white ear muffs, jeans and _Ugg_ boots. I skipped a hat because of all the work I put into my hair. I know this isn't a real date but I still need to look good at all times.

"Where are you going?" Puck asks as he comes into the living room.

"Why is that any of your business?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Just asking."

"Well I'm just going out with Quinn. We're going ice skating." I say and he nods his head.

"You know, maybe you don't have to kill her." Puck says and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"I mean, she's cool and she didn't do anything to you. Why kill her?"

"It's a part of the plan." I say.

"Change the plan." He says and I glare at him.

"No. She may be cool but what has to be done, has to be done. I'm not changing it." I say and he shrugs.

"If you say so." He then walks into the kitchen and I shake my head.

Why shouldn't I kill her? Because she nice, caring, kind and hot? I guess I don't have a real reason to kill her but I don't have a real reason not to either. Why am I even thinking about this? I know what I'm doing. I hear my phone ring from my pocket and I pull it out to see an incoming call from Quinn.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.

"**Hey, I'm like three blocks from your house but I got a flat tire." **

"You didn't notice that before you started driving?" I ask.

"**Not really. Anyway our date might have to be on hold for a few hours until I can get this fixed." **

"Do you have a spare tire?" I ask.

"**Yeah."**

"Do you have the tools to change a tire?" I ask.

"**Yeah." **

"So you just don't know how to change it?" I ask as I grab my keys and head out the front door.

"**No idea actually." ** I get in my truck and start the ignition.

"Do you know how stereotypical you are?" I say jokingly as I back out of the driveway.

"**What is that supposed to mean?" **She asks.

"Well you don't see a lot of men who don't know how to change a flat tire. It's always the pretty dumb blonde who doesn't know how to do it."

"**Oh, so now I'm dumb?" **She asks.

"No, now you're pretty." She chuckles and I keep driving.

"**You're an ass." **

"And you're a cliché. Did you call a tow truck or something?"

"**Not yet. I was going to call them after I called you." **She says as I drive closer to her car. I hang up the phone as I pull up next to her and I let down my passengers side window. I wait for her to put hers down then I say.

"Looks like you could use some help." She laughs and shakes her head.

"That would be correct."

"Well I could change that for you." I say.

"I'd greatly appreciate it."

"But it would be for a price." I say with a smirk.

"Of course it would. What do you want?" She asks.

"I'll tell you later." I say then parallel park in front of her car. I get out of the car and walk back towards her.

"My savior is wearing _Ugg_ boots?" She says playfully and I roll my eyes.

"I will leave your ass out here." I say and she holds her hands up in surrender.

"That's what I thought."

I tell her to open her trunk and I grab the spare tire and look for the tools which she doesn't have though she has a hammer. I go to my car and get what I need then start to loosen the lugs on the tire.

"How do you know how to change a tire?" Quinn asks as I put the jack underneath the car.

"My uncle is a mechanic. I didn't tell you that?" I ask.

"No. You know how to fix cars?" She asks and I shake my head as I take off the flat tire.

"I know the basics. Change a tire, oil, some other stuff and I do know how to stop a problem if the car won't start or stalls most of the time." I tell her as I put the spare tire on. I go to tighten the lugs again and I hear Quinn walking closer to me.

"How the hell did you do that so quick?" She asks as I tighten the last lug.

"It doesn't take that long but I'm in a hurry. Got a date." I say as I stand. Quinn smirks and moves closer to me.

"Oh do you?" She asks and I nod.

"Who's the lucky lady?" She asks.

"You might know her. Her names Quinn."

"Oh, yeah I know her. Really well actually." Quinn says as she moves even closer to me.

"I shouldn't keep her waiting." I say and Quinn nods and puts her hands on my hips.

"You shouldn't." She pulls me against her and I lean in to kiss her but she moves her lips at the last second and kisses the corner of my lips and my cheek.

"Thanks for the help." She says then moves away from me. I lick my lips and nod my head.

"No problem." She walks back to the drivers side of her car and I grab the flat tire and put it in her trunk then put my tools back in my trunk.

Quinn follows me back to my place so I could put my truck there then I got in her car and she drove us to the ice skating rink. I think today might actually be the day I die. I put the skates on and I can barely stand up. Quinn is trying to help me but her laughing isn't.

"Will you stop laughing you asshole. It's not funny." I say as I hold on to Quinn for my life.

"It is. Santana you need to relax. Just stand up straight." She says with amusement lacing her voice. I am going to kick her ass later. I'm sort of bent over with my arms around Quinn's waist. She's been trying to pull me up but I can't fucking stand on these things. With a lot of assistance from Quinn, I finally stand up straight. My arms are still wrapped around Quinn but now they're on her shoulders.

"You did this on purpose." I say and she gives me a confused look.

"I did what on purpose?" She asks.

"You brought me here. You knew I didn't know how to do this and you thought it would be funny and a good way to have my body pressed against yours." I say and she laughs.

"You're right, you caught me." She says as she starts to move her hands from my waist.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I say as I hold her tighter. She laughs and puts her hands on my arms. Fuck, she's trying to take them off of her.

"Stop, I'm not letting go of you." I say.

"You have to. How else are you going to skate?"

"Seriously, don't let me go." I say and Quinn rolls her eyes goodheartedly.

She did get me to get off of her and I took my time learning to walk around on them. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it.

"Ready to try the ice?" Quinn asks me and I gulp and say a quick prayer before I nod my head yes. She grabs my hand and we walk over to the rink. I really hope I don't fall on some little kid or something. We step onto the ice and I grab the bar that outlines the rink.

"Are you just going to hold that?" Quinn asks.

"It's a better option than breaking my neck."

"We're going to skate together. I won't let you fall, I promise." She says then holds her hands out to me. I sigh and take them and I slowly ease myself towards her.

"Ready?" She asks and I nod. She starts to skate backwards so she's still facing me and she pulls me along with her.

"Don't go to fast." I say and she chuckles.

"We've barely moved a foot." She says and I shrug. She keeps skating and I just hold on to her. She picks up speed as we go around and around the ring and I'm actually starting to enjoy myself. After our third time around the rink Quinn had me actually move my feet. I almost fell a few times but she caught me. We finally got to a point where she didn't have to pull me. She held my hand and we skated together, very slowly I might add.

After I saw a kid, who looked like he was four, skate better than me, I had to try it on my own. This might be a really bad idea but I'm going to do it. Quinn offered to skate next to me but I need to do this on my own. It's just one side of the rink to the other. That's it. No big deal. I can do this. Quinn is on the other side of the rink and all I have to do is get to her. I start off pretty good. I haven't almost fallen but once and I'm at a good speed. I try to gain more speed when I get to the middle and it works but the closer I get to Quinn, the more I notice how fast I'm going and I have no idea how to stop. Oh shit! I try to turn so I don't run directly into Quinn but that just causes me to lose my footing. I try to fix it but it doesn't work and I run straight into Quinn. Hard.

"Ow!" I hear Quinn say from under me. I know I just pushed her back directly into this steel bar. I grip the sides of the bar and push myself off of Quinn.

"Shit, I'm really sorry. Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says seriously. She doesn't look like she's in any pain or anything. Was the impact harder to me or something?

"How the hell aren't you in pain? I just crashed into you." I say.

"I know but when you crashed I tried to sort of stop it by grabbing you and guess where my hand landed." What? I think Quinn saw the confusion on my face. She smirks and I feet a gentle squeeze on my ass. I laugh then Quinn follows my lead.

"Move your hand." I say and she does.

"Only because there are children here." I move away from her, with help of the rail and she stands up straight.

"Good job though. I hadn't realized I skipped the stopping part." She says as takes my hand.

"Yeah because that wasn't important at all." I say with a roll of my eyes as she pulls me towards a way out of the rink.

We left the ice rink and went to get some pizza, my treat since I fucked her back up and not in a good way. One of the things I like about being with Quinn is that she makes me forget. She makes me forget about everything that isn't happening in my life while I'm in that moment with her. I don't know how she has this effect on me but I like it. I've never felt like that with anyone, ever. After we finished eating Quinn drove me home and walked me to the door.

"You know you don't have to leave. You could come in and I could give you a back massage and we could watch movies or something." I say and she shakes her head.

"It's not a good idea to spend the night on the first date." She says.

"Why not?"

"Because there might not be a second." She says.

"You'll get a second." She smiles and blushes and I laugh softly.

"How's the back anyway?" I ask and she shrugs.

"It's fine."

"Let me see." I say and she raises her eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes and unzip her jacket. I put my hands on her hips then pull her into me. I smirk at the surprised gasp I get and I move my hands to her lower back then slowly trail them up to her middle back.

"Does this hurt?" I apply pressure to her back and she shakes her head. I nod and slide my hands under her shirt then back to my previous spot on her back. I start to rub her back with my fingers and then my palms. She closes her eyes and tosses her head back slightly and it takes all of my will power not to kiss her neck. I keep massaging her back and she moans softly.

"Feel good?" I ask and she hum her answer and nods her head slightly. Her neck is taunting me and I can't take it anymore. I gently press a kiss to her collarbone to see how she'll react and she doesn't reject it. I apply more pressure to her back and my kisses as I make my way up her neck. Quinn bites her lip then puts her hands on my arms.

"Stop." She says as she puts her head down and opens her eyes. I move my head back and look at her.

"This is why I can't come in." She says and I smirk.

"Why? Because you want to fuck me?" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Admit it." I say softly.

"You want to fuck me." I continue. She looks at me and takes her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Say it." I say. I feel myself being pushed against the door quickly and Quinn is now an inch from my face.

"I want to fuck you Santana." She whispers and the feel of her breathing hitting my cheeks sends chills down my spine. I've never gotten this turned on this quickly in my life. Quinn looks at me then presses her lips against mine in a soft kiss. Fuck. The initial contact literally took my breath away. I grab Quinn's hips and nip at her lip softly. She gently sucks my lip into her mouth and I let out a soft moan. I slowly run my tongue over her lip and she parts them almost instantly. I slide my tongue in her mouth and relish in the feeling of her soft warm tongue against mine. The feeling ends too quickly for me when Quinn pulls back. I try to pull her back but it's no use. Her lips are no longer touching mine but the linger of that kiss is still there.

"I'll call you okay?" She says and I nod. She pecks my lips again then says good night and walks away from me. I go inside and close the door. I press my back against the door and process what just happened. God that kiss was amazing. She is fucking amazing...what? No she's not. She's just another piece of the puzzle, a pawn in my game. Nothing more, nothing less.


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I've been going over some things in these last few weeks and I know how I want to kill Russell. There's this drug that is completely undetectable. I'm going to get it in his system and it'll make it seem like he had a heart attack. It's pretty perfect in my opinion. Right now I'm taking some surveillance, just to figure out how I can get in the house. When I do this, I have to do this carefully because it has to be in the day time. It's the only time no one is there. I was thinking of using Quinn's window but that's to obvious. They have a door that's in the garage which connects to the house. If I can get to that door, I'll be fine.

Quinn and I have been dating for almost a month or maybe a little over... I think, I don't know since I'm not really counting or anything. That's not important. We've really only been out I think three more times since the first time but we hang out and stuff. Does that count as dates? Whatever it doesn't really matter since it's all fake anyway. We're still not official or anything, just causally dating but I plan on making it official soon. I'm excited for two reasons this week. One, Rachel is coming and two so is my piano.

I've always loved music and I play piano, the guitar, ukelele and drums. Piano is my real instrument of choice and being all the way out here with no music outlet is killing me. That's another thing Rachel and bonded over, our love of music. I can't wait to see her, though I would never tell her. I've really missed my big mouth best friend.

Quinn is supposed to come over to meet Rachel. I haven't told Rachel that I'm supposed to be dating Quinn yet. My piano got here before Rachel so I've been in the basement getting acquainted with the new piece of equipment. Having it feels like home. I hadn't realized I'd been playing it for hours until Quinn came. The piano came a 10 and she came at 2, you do the math.

"What was that music I heard?" Quinn asks me as she walks in the house.

"Me on my piano."

"You play the piano?" She asks and I nod.

"You're lying." She says and I laugh.

"Why do you think I'm lying?"? I ask and she shrugs.

"You just aren't the most coordinated person and I know you need some coordination to learn the piano." I roll my eyes.

"Shut up. I have coordination just not on ice skates." I say and she shrugs. I grab her hand and walk her towards the basement.

"What's down here?" She asks as we descend the stairs.

"The piano duh." I say.

"I only put it down here because I didn't feel like rearranging furniture today." I say as I walk to the right side of the basement and look at the black and white keys of the baby grand piano.

"You weren't lying." Quinn says as she sits on the bench. I sit next to her and shake my head.

"Play me something." She says and I shrug. I start the first few notes of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _and she slaps my hand.

"You think you're funny huh?" She says and I chuckle.

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Just play something. Something serious this time." She says.

"Okay, okay." I say. I crack my knuckles and neck and Quinn groans impatiently. I laugh and she pushes my arm.

"Come on."

"Come on what?"

"Santana!" She says frustrated and I laugh then kiss her cheek.

"Alright calm your tits. I was thinking of a song." I say and Quinn nods. I place my hands on the keys then play the first few notes before I begin to sing.

"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long." I look over at Quinn who is once again surprised by me. I never told her I sing.

"No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone." I continue to sing and close my eyes.

"You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain." I open my eyes and turn towards Quinn when I hear her singing the next part with me.

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me." I play the next few notes and Quinn continues to sing the next part.

"You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone." She finishes then we both sing the chorus.

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me." I start the next part of the verse.

"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see, that you're everything I think I need here on the ground." Then Quinn sings.

"But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go."

"The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me." I stop playing before I sing the last word.

"Down." I hold the note for a while then continue the music.

"You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. You're on to me, on to me and all over." Quinn sings then we sing the last line of the song.

"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long." I play the ending notes then look back over to Quinn.

"I didn't know you could sing." She says and I shrug.

"I'm okay but you, I knew you said you could sing but I didn't expect that or for you to know that song." I say and she shrugs.

"You don't know everything about me." She says with a smirk then moves closer to me. I smirk and lean in closer to her.

" I know you want to kiss me right now." She smirks and shakes her head.

"Shut up." She says and I press my lips to hers.

The kiss is soft and more of a peck but as I try to pull away she places her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in for a longer one. I put my hand on her hip and we only separate when we here someone clearing their throat. I didn't even hear anyone come down the steps. I look behind me and see my favorite hobbit.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think you two were too close to swallowing each other." Rachel says and I shake my head and stand from the bench. I hug her tightly and she giggles against my chest.

"I knew you missed me." She says.

"Yeah that's why I used the piano to summon you. Of course you can't resist a good song." She pulls back, she rolls her eyes then glance at Quinn.

"Don't be rude, introduce us Santana." She says and I look at Quinn.

"Right. Q this is my best friend -"

"Rachel Berry." Rachel says with a bright smile and a hand extended towards Quinn. Quinn smiles and takes her hand.

"Quinn Fabray."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance." Quinn nods and they separate their hands.

"So is this your girlfriend San?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." I say without hesitation. Quinn smiles and Rachel nods her head.

"Well I wasn't expecting that but okay. I'm happy for you both, especially you San." She says and I roll my eyes.

"How did you get in here?" I ask as Rachel starts to walk back to the stairs with Quinn and I following behind.

"Noah."

"Oh yeah, where is he anyway?" I ask.

"Probably in the kitchen." Rachel says then walks up the stairs quickly, leaving Quinn and I alone.

"So...girlfriend huh?" She asks and I shrug.

"I didn't hear you correct me." I say and she shrugs. I grab her hand and she interlocks our fingers as we reach the top of the stairs. We walk into the kitchen and talk to Rachel and Puck. From what I could tell Rachel actually likes Quinn but then again Rachel is a good actress. Quinn left about an hour ago because she had already made plans with some friends and only came just because she wanted to see me. Rachel and I are lying on the couch, Rachel is between my legs with her head on my stomach. Puck is sitting in the recliner and we're just watching TV and it just went to a commercial.

"So..." Rachel drags out.

"The new girlfriend. When did that turn into part of the plan?"

"When she saw how hot Quinn was." Puck says and I roll my eyes.

"I figured it would be a faster way to get close to her." I say with a shrug.

"Really? Because that doesn't to me. It just sounds like a much more physical closeness than a friendship."

"You think I want to fuck her?" I ask.

"You do you just haven't yet." Puck says.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Anyway." Rachel says.

"Now I'm all for you being in a happy healthy relationship but I think this is a little more serious than you think." She continues.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask. Rachel lifts her head, folds her hands over my stomach then rests her chin on top of them.

"There's something between you and Quinn. You're not a good actress so the way you interact with her is genuine. I saw in just an hour that you have feelings for her. Strong feelings." I roll my eyes.

"Feelings for Quinn? Get real. It's a part of the plan."

"Okay fine, then why haven't you killed her yet? You normally work fast but you've been here for months. Why isn't she dead yet?" Rachel asks.

"I'm just taking my time with this one. I want to make sure I do it perfectly."

"You're full of shit. You like her a lot whether or not you want to admit it." Puck says.

"No I don't so both of you can just shut it. Quinn means absolutely nothing to me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Rachel says and I sigh and roll my eyes.

Quinn doesn't mean anything to me. I don't have any emotional ties to her. She's just a casualty and that's all. I don't get emotionally attached to anyone. I don't understand why they would say that. What makes them think I like Quinn as anything? Maybe I am a better actress than they think.

Puck, Rachel and I talked a little more until Rachel decided to go take a nap. Puck said he was going to some gym with some guy he met, Mike I think is his name. That pretty much left me alone with my thoughts...which I realize wasn't the best.

My mind keeps drifting to Quinn but not in the way I want. I keep thinking about her voice, her laugh and the shade of red she turns when I make her laugh so hard she snorts lightly. I love making her smile...what? No I don't...but I would really like to hear her voice right now. I guess I've just grown slightly attached to her over the two months I've known her. Weird.

* * *

**A/N: Rachel's here! Lol anyway, I hope it was good and you guys let me know what you thought. Also the song is Gravity by Sara Bareilles, kind of old but good. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I'm officially off schedule now. It's fucking spring now, like actual spring and it's getting closer to summer. I've now been dating Quinn for three fucking months. Three months. I don't know where the time went but I have to refocus. Now recently I've been watching Russell and I found out something I hadn't known until I went through his phone records. He's having an affair. I see how he hides it, skills like that come with the business.

He's been seeing his secretary, total cliché but whatever. From what I can tell, it's been going on for a long time, maybe even years. He's kept it a secret so easily because the woman, Crystal Steel, doesn't live in Lima. She just drives to work then back home. I've decided to watch her as well to make sure she stays out of my way.

From what I can tell, Quinn and her mother are both oblivious to this. They're living in an ignorant bliss and have do idea of this man's betrayal to them. I don't know if Quinn's sister knows about it but it would explain her resentment towards Russell. Quinn has told me her sister and father have always butted heads from time to time but in the last few years, she's absolutely hated him. She doesn't even call him dad or anything, just Russell. What could he have done that was so bad she won't even acknowledge that's her father? I'm thinking an affair. Though, if she knows, why not tell her mother? I guess that is a sticky situation in itself.

Rachel totally went ballistic when she found out about him cheating. She wanted to kick his ass right then and there because she knows how it'll hurt Quinn when she finds out. Since she's been here she's gotten super close to Quinn. I didn't think they'd bond so much but it's cool I guess. Rachel has pretty much stayed here in Lima. She left for maybe two weeks for an assignment but then came back.

When Quinn finds out about this, it'll crush her. Quinn idolizes her father even though she won't admit it. She doesn't want to be like him but she admires and respects him a great deal. For him to do this to his family, it'll be a while before she recovers.

Now, Quinn wants me to meet her family. I don't really know how I'll react to seeing Russell up close. I may try to kill him right then and there so I give her the 'I'm nervous, what if they don't like me?' excuse. She's cool with it and said she'd give me some time but I have to meet her sister. I'm fine with that because I haven't had the chance to observe her since she lives in Michigan with her husband. She came to visit a few days ago and she's going back next week. Right now Quinn and I are meeting her for coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Babe?" Quinn says and I turn my attention towards her.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"Why would I be nervous?" Quinn shrugs.

"You have this seriously focused look on your face. What are you thinking about?" I shake my head.

"Nothing. When's she supposed to be here?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Ten minutes." I nod my head and bring the cup of coffee in my hand to my lips. I blow air on to the hot liquid before taking a sip. Coffee has always been my kryptonite, instantly calming me and helping me stay alert. It's one of my poisons. I feel Quinn's lips pressing against my cheek and I look over at her.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"To get you to turn your head." Before I can ask her what she's talking about, she pulls me into a kiss.

She softly pecks my lips but I deepen the kiss by biting her lip slightly. She kisses me more passionately now, sucking my lip and biting it softly. I swipe my tongue across her lip then hear,

"Knock it off love birds. There is a such thing as too much PDA." Quinn and I break apart and I turn my head to the right. Hovering over the table is Quinn's sister, Francine. Her hair is a shade darker than Quinn's. They have the same eye color and build but everything else is different, though you can still tell they're related. I stand from the booth and extend my hand to her.

"Santana." I say and she glances at my hand, cracks a smile then shakes it.

"Francine. You don't have to be so formal you know?" She says as our hands part.

"She's never met anyone's family." Quinn says and Francine laughs.

"That's fine." Quinn stands from the booth and they give each other a big long hug.

"How's my favorite sister?" Francine asks and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You can't say that if I'm the only sister you have." Francine shrugs and Quinn sits back down. Francine sits across from us then I sit down.

"So Santana, I've heard a lot about you." She says.

"All good I hope." I say and Francine nods.

"Oh it is, otherwise this meeting would be a lot less pleasant. For you of course." She says.

"That hand shaking thing will probably win you some brownie points with Russell though." She says and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

"But who gives a shit what he thinks?" She says and I crack a smile. I think I may like her. My enemies enemy is my friend right?

"Fran." Quinn says in a warning tone but Francine just rolls her eyes.

We all sat and talked for a while before Quinn went to the bathroom. It seems to be going okay, I mean Quinn's sister is pretty cool. I pegged her to be some stuck up brat for some reason but I was completely wrong. She's really a down to earth person. After Quinn leaves, Francine takes a bite of her muffin then after swallowing, she looks at me.

"So Santana." She begins.

"What exactly are your intentions with Quinn?" She asks me. I take a sip of my second cup of coffee before responding.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know how dedicated you are to this relationship. I understand you guys haven't been together that long and that's why I ask. Is this a fling or something that has potential? I don't want Quinn getting hurt because you have commitment issues or some shit. She needs someone as loyal, devoted and honest as she is."

"You're really protective aren't you?"

"When it comes to Quinn? Very much so. It's my job to protect her and I will at all costs." She says and I nod.

"Look, I can't guarantee no one will get hurt because that's how relationships are but I can tell you that I'll do my best to not hurt her...as much as I can anyway. I like that you're so protective. Everyone should have a sister like you." She shrugs.

"Well everyone isn't that lucky." I nod and we sit in a silence until Quinn comes back from the bathroom.

After another thirty minutes, Francine finally said she was ready to leave. We were supposed to go to their parents but I'd rather not so I invited them to my place. I should have known that wasn't the best idea though.

"You never told me Quinn had a hot sister." Puck says as I introduce them. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Dude she's married." I say and he shrugs.

"I don't care."

"Well I do so you should just back off." Francine says. Puck shrugs and Rachel punches him in the shoulder then introduces herself. After the introductions, we all talked and watched TV until Francine said she wanted to go to her and Quinn's parents house before their father came home. Quinn and I went to my bedroom and I closed the door. She's lying on top of me and I'm playing with her hair.

"So how was it?" Quinn asks me.

"How was what?"

"Meeting my sister, duh." I roll my eyes and shrug.

"It was fine, she was cool and pretty funny."

"I knew you two would get along." She says.

"Yeah I like her."

"Good. Now do you think you're ready to meet my parents?" I roll my eyes and don't respond.

"Okay fine but one day you'll have to." I shrug.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask. Quinn lifts her head and smirks at me.

"I could think of a few things." She says then kisses me. Quinn and I still haven't had sex. It's been more of us never really having the opportunity. At my house, Rachel is a huge cock block and Quinn's mom is almost always at home. It's sort of killing me because I've been wanting to fuck Quinn since day one.

I feel Quinn take my lip between her teeth and pull at it gently. I swipe my tongue over her bottom lip and she parts her lips, granting me access. I slide my tongue in to her mouth then she pulls back. I look up at her and she kisses my neck. Her kisses quickly turn into licks and sucks that make me bite my lip and moan softly. She plays with the hem of my shirt before sliding her hands under. I tilt my head to the side and arch my back slightly as I feel her hand slowly running along my sides. I grab the bottom of Quinn's shirt and go to pull it over her head when her phone goes off. Quinn lifts her head and looks at me.

"If you answer that -"

"Just let me see who it is." She says and I groan.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Sorry." She says then gets up from on top of me and grabs her phone from the side table. Oh just fucking great, she answered it.

"Mom I can't talk right now." She says and I roll my eyes. If you can't talk, why did you answer the fucking phone?

"What?" Quinn says seriously with a look of confusion. What the hell just happened? Quinn says a few more things to her mother and I sit up. Why does she look like...Is she about to cry? What the fuck? Quinn hangs up the phone then sits on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a concerned tone.

"My...My...My..." That's all she gets out before she bursts into tears. What the hell is going on? I pull her into a hug and she buries her head into my neck. I rub her back gently and just let her cry.

* * *

**A/N: ****Little cliff hanger but I'll be back soon hopefully. Anyway hope you liked and if you did drop me a review maybe? Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Santana's P.O.V.**

After Quinn finally calmed down, she told me what happened. Apparently her father had a heart attack at work and was rushed to the hospital. The doctors told Quinn and her family that he's in a critical condition. He wasn't responding and he's being closely monitored. That was three fucking days ago and...it's weird. I should be fucking happy about this, ecstatic even but...every time I see Quinn's puffy pink eyes...my fucking heart hurts. I guess I just feel for her since I know how it feels to lose a parent or parents. She's been at his bedside since she got the news and I've pretty much been here too. I met Quinn's mom, she seems nice but under these circumstances...I wouldn't really know.

Francine and I have been taking turns comforting Quinn. Quinn's been...silent, she's barely said anything really. Her friends came by to show support and she barely acknowledged them. She's been almost in this trance like state. She sits and cries, occasionally talks to the doctors and lets me hold her. That's it. It's killing me seeing her like this. I mean...it's just so sad you know? The only person who isn't a blubbering mess is Francine. I've been trying to do everything I can to help Quinn and Mrs. Fabray but I only help to an extent, Francine covers what I can't.

I've never been this close to...the emotional side of death. I know Russell isn't dead yet but I'm watching his family mourn as if he is. I've never saw how much death affects people. When I look at Mrs. Fabray, I feel bad but I also feel like he was a cheating bastard and she'd be better off without him. When I look at Francine I see her worry but her anger is far more overpowering. Then when I see Quinn, I see some of the deepest sadness I've ever witnessed. The look of devastation and heart break fucking kills me. I can't explain the pain I get from seeing Quinn sad. It's the worse feeling in the world. I just want to make her smile again. I want my girlfriend back.

"Hey." I hear from behind me. I turn my head and see Francine. When did she get there? Did I fall asleep again?

"We're going to get some coffee." She says and I stretch in my chair and nod my head. I check my phone for the time and it's about one. I glance at Quinn who's sitting next to me, she's still in her same position. Right next to the bed, looking straight ahead with Russell's hand in hers.

"Q, you want some coffee?" I ask and she shrugs slightly.

"Could you get two coffees, black." I say and Francine nods her head then puts her hand on Quinn's shoulder briefly before she and Judy walk out.

"These chairs are going to fucking kill me." I say as I stretch my back. You would think hospital chairs would be more comfortable. I roll my neck back and forth then look back at Quinn. Her head is down now and her hands are in her lap. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and try to get as close to her as I can.

"I don't know what to do." She says quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"If...if I lose him...I don't know what I'll do." I sigh and put my hand on her knee. She rests her head on my shoulder and exhales a shaky breath.

"Look, I know how you feel. You know I lost both my parents." I say as I lie my head on top of hers.

"You haven't lost anyone. You have to stop thinking the worse is going to happen." I continue.

"But it might..." She says softly.

"Yeah it might...and it'll be hard but no one knows what's going to happen. Just stay positive alright. He's stable now so all we have to do is wait for him to wake up. That's it." He was beginning to get better yesterday so I'm hoping that will help her feel better. I feel a little nod against my shoulder and Quinn's hand on mine. I grab her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"How did you move on...after your parents?" She asks and I sigh. I never really did move on. If I really moved on...I wouldn't have killed the people I have or have this vendetta against her father. I would actually visit my parents grave and not feel guilty about not going.

"I never really did. I guess I just...got use to not having them. It was a hard adjustment but eventually...you just get use to it. It'll never get better...you just live with it." I tell her. I hate when someone dies and someone tells you it'll get better. It's a huge fucking lie and gives false hope. It never gets better and that pain will always be there, it just dulls over time. You accept that the person isn't here anymore and you live with it. That's it.

"Thank you...for being here." She says.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I kiss her temple and we sit in a comfortable silence. Quinn's mother and sister return after a little while and Francine and I strike up a conversation. While we're talking...Russell wakes up. He made some weird gurgling sound then his eyes opened. I felt the fire in my chest, that had been a slight simmer since I got here, ignite into engulfing flames. I want to kill him right here and now but that fire...it instantly cooled when I saw how happy Quinn was. Her smile was brighter than I'd ever seen it before and I feel my rage dissipating. How does she have this affect on me?

I got up and left the room. I told them I was going to tell a doctor he was awake but in reality I had to get out of there. While I was walking to the hospital entrance, I did tell a doctor. I just really need some air. Something isn't right...This assignment is a lot more complicated then what it should be. Maybe I should have just been Quinn's friend or just killed Russell and left. I think the latter would have been the best. I put my headphones in my ears and turn on a random song as I walk outside. I need a distraction. As I listen to the beat of the song blasting through my headphones, I look at the passing cars and enjoy the slight breeze, I notice Rachel walking towards me.

"You look like you want to be smoking." She says.

"I could really use it right now." I say.

"How's she doing?" Rachel asks.

"A whole lot better. Russell woke up." Rachel smiles softly.

"Good for them...I think." She says. I don't respond and look straight ahead at the passing cars.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"I can't even begin to explain." I say and Rachel shrugs.

"Try." She says and I shake my head. We walk into the hospital and I sit in the first chair I see. Rachel sits across from me.

"So start." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Something about this assignment...it's not right." I say.

"Do you mean Russell?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Quinn. She...complicates everything." I say.

"How?"

"She makes me feel...weird. Like when Russell woke up, I wanted to kill him but I actually thought about how that would hurt Quinn...and when she smiled I felt this warmth...in my chest and none of this makes sense." Rachel nods and puts her hand on her chin.

"You got too close to her." She says.

"What?"

"You got too close San. You care about her feelings." Rachel says and I shake my head.

"It's true. I think it's more to it but I'll let you figure that out on your own. If you feel like things are getting complicated, distance yourself from her. It'll help you figure things out." Rachel says. Wait...let me...what?

"Let me figure out what? There's more to what?" I ask but Rachel just shakes her head.

"Nothing. Just distance yourself a little."

"How can I just abandon her right now?" I say and Rachel leans back in her seat.

"Once Russell goes home, she'll probably want to spend a lot more time with him. She'll probably want to spend all her time with him right now because he's awake." Rachel says and I nod. She has a point.

"I think it's bullshit he has people who cares about him this much and he doesn't deserve it. How much do you want to bet that his fucking secretary was blowing him when he had his heart attack?" I say and Rachel shakes her head.

"No one knows about that but you."

"They should. He's been fucking living three lives and they have no idea."

"And it's not your place to tell them." Rachel says and I nod.

"Why are you here anyway?" I ask.

"Show support. I see how broken Quinn is." I nod and Rachel stands.

"I'm going to go up and say hi and I'm glad your well."

"He doesn't even know you." I say but Rachel shrugs.

"It's polite." She then leaves and I watch her walk down the hall to the elevator. I go to put my headphones back in my ears when Francine appears in my peripheral. Where the fuck did she come from? She sits next to me with her coffee in hand then takes a sip before speaking.

"How do you know about my fathers affair?" She asks. Oh shit, she heard me talking to Rachel? How much did she hear? Oh fuck! Okay just stay calm. Maybe she didn't hear a lot.

"You eavesdropped?" I say and she shrugs.

"Not really. I left out another door and on my way back in I heard you and Rachel talking. I really only heard you talking about the affair. So how do you know about it?" She asks.

"I...I wanted to surprise Quinn one day before work with flowers. I woke up late so I figured I'd leave them outside. I went to the house and your dad was on his way in with another woman." I lie. Francine looks at me long and hard before nodding her head.

"Bastard doesn't even try to hide it." She says lowly then sips her coffee again.

"So you know?" I ask and she nods.

"I've known since I was 18 when I came home and found him and some woman on our couch."

"I knew there was a reason you pretty much hated him."

"Oh I hate him alright, for more than that. We got into a huge fight when I found out and that's when I really found out what kind of person my father really is." Oh I highly doubt that.

"Having your father threaten your life, seriously, will change your views about the person who raised you." She finishes.

"So that's why you didn't tell your mom?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Fuck Russell, he doesn't scare me. I didn't tell because...I don't want to break my family. My mother has loved that bastard since she was 14 and Quinn...you know she idolizes him." She says and looks over at me again.

"I don't know how to fix them once this comes out." She says and I nod my head.

"So you think they'll find out eventually?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, Russell is too sloppy and he has another kid." Wait what? I didn't know that.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"A few years back I found baby pictures of a kid I didn't know with my father holding him and another woman I didn't know. I now know that's his secretary and the son they have together."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" I say and she shakes her head.

"Nope. All true. I'm telling you this because I trust it will stay between us."

"I won't say anything." I say.

"I know." She takes another sip of coffee.

"That'll crush Quinn when she finds out." I say.

"Without a doubt. Hopefully she'll have you to be there for her." I nod my head and look ahead. I will be there for her if I can.

Francine and I go back up to the room but I don't go in. I tell Quinn to come out to the hall so I can talk to her. I tell her I don't want to intrude on the family moment and that I'm just going to go. She hugs and kisses me then Rachel and I leave together since I ran into her on my way to the room. I feel like Rachel may be right about the distance thing but...I don't want to distance myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Russell has been home a month now. They found out he has a hereditary heart disease and they gave him medicine to monitor it. I'm happy that Quinn is in happier spirits, I hated seeing her like that, it was depressing. I looked more into Russell's other kid and Francine was right. I pulled some records and saw a paternity test, that kid is Russell's alright. I've been following his secretary, Crystal, and her son David. The kid looks almost just like Quinn but his hair is brown. He's five and just finishing up kindergarten. Quinn is gonna flip when she finds this out. Her father has a whole other family she doesn't know about. How isn't he ashamed of himself?

Since he's been home, Quinn has been pushing me to meet him even more. I think she's afraid she might lose him and we don't have time to waste but it doesn't mean I want to see that bastard. I'll go see her mom no problem, but Russell...

"I don't know." I say to Quinn. She sighs and grabs my hands.

"Please? It won't even be long like a dinner or anything. You can just come over, talk for like 20 minutes then leave."

"You don't think it's a little soon for me to be meeting your family like this?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Not at all. Why? Do you think it's too soon?" She asks and I shrug.

"I mean it's been only..."

"It'll five months soon." Damn, it will? When did that happen?

"I knew that but anyway, It's...seriously it's been that long?" I say then Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I know it doesn't seem that long. It seems like it's been longer." I would have said less but whatever.

"I think we've been dating long enough." She says and I sigh.

"I met your mom. I know that counts for something." I say and Quinn nods.

"It counts for meeting my mom. It's not like my father is going to hate you or something."

"How do you know I won't hate him?" I counter.

"You won't." You don't know how wrong you are. I shake my head and take a bite of my apple. Quinn snuggles closer to me on the couch.

"I'll do whatever you want." She says then licks the shell of my ear. Damn it.

"Stop being a tease." I say and she chuckles softly and bites my ear lobe.

"I'm not a tease. Just do this for me, please?" She says and I sigh heavily.

"Fine. I'm not staying for more than an hour." I say and she hugs me. How the fuck did I let her convince me to do this? I feel manipulated.

"We can go now. They're both home right now." She says excitedly and stands with my arm in her hand, pulling me up with her.

"Okay seriously, calm down." I say as I pull my arm back.

"I'm just happy."

"I see that. I don't see why this is so important." I say and Quinn sits back down.

"Because you're important...to me." She says and I crinkle my eyebrows.

"Well you're important to me too."

"Good because I love you." Quinn says. I feel like I can't breathe. What the hell? I feel this...sensation...it's indescribable. It's a burning and a chill, a deep breath but my lungs feel restricted like I can't breathe, I feel completely empty but so full I could burst...What the fuck?!

"I love you too." I say as I exhale finally. I can finally breathe. Quinn's face breaks out into a huge smile and she softly kisses me. She slowly pulls back slightly and rest her forehead against mine. What the fuck is happening to me? Why do I feel like this? Do I actually...No. I can't actually...love...oh shit.

"You don't have to meet my dad today, just soon?" She says and I nod my head.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I've been so afraid to tell Santana I love her. I've wanted to say it for a while now I just didn't know how she felt. I didn't think she'd love me back. She's just been so...perfect. She was there for me when I was an emotional wreck and she was amazing before that. I was afraid to love her. I thought I'd fall for her and she wouldn't be there to catch me. I knew I was taking a chance by being with her but she was worth the risk.

I want her to meet my family because I've never had anyone like her in my life before. I want to show her off to the world. I never thought I'd be this happy with someone...ever. She doesn't compare to anyone else and I know it hasn't been that long but I can't help how I feel. I just want her to be my forever.

"Want to know why I love you?" I say with a playful grin and she nods her head against mine. I take her hand in mine then look into her eyes.

"I love you because you make me feel comfortable. I can always be myself around you. I love you because you're sweet, caring and loyal. I'd never have to worry about you cheating."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that because have you seen Brittany? She could most definitely fuck me." Santana says with a playful smirk and I giggle and push her shoulder.

"Shut up you asshole." Santana chuckles and I shake my head.

"Okay, now continue telling me why I'm so awesome." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I also love you're honesty. You're the one person I don't think would ever lie to me and I appreciate that. I need someone honest in my life." I say and Santana's face drops slightly. There's no longer a giddy playfulness in her beautiful features.

"What's wrong?" I ask with concern. Did I say something wrong? Santana shakes her head and squeezes my hand.

"There's nothing wrong...just didn't think you'd get all mushy on me." She gives me a halfhearted smirk and I kiss her cheek.

"I love you." She says and I smile.

"I love you too." I press a soft kiss to her lips then I hear a few "Aw's" and one "Hot" coming from behind me. Santana and I pull apart and I turn to see Puck, Rachel and Brittany coming through the front door.

"Tell me I just witnessed the first 'I love you's'?" Rachel says with a dreamy look in her eyes and her hands clasped together in front of her chest. I knew she was a romantic but do you have to be so dramatic? Though dramatic, I do find her amusing so I smile and shake my head.

"Nope, you witnessed the second ones." I say and Rachel pouts slightly but then her smile is back and firmly in place. Brittany runs over to Santana and I, sits in my lap and hug us both tightly. I laugh at her antics and hug her back while Santana tries to push her away.

"Okay, don't smother me B." She says but Brittany tightens her grip.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I knew it would happen!" She says and finally pulls back, resting herself in my lap.

"How did you know Britt?" I ask and she turns her head towards me.

"I told Lord Tubbington about all the chemistry I felt between you two and he said you guys would love each other." Of course, the damn cat. We all laugh at that and Brittany gives a confused look.

"What?" She says and I shake my head and rub her back.

"Nothing Britt." I say and she shrugs.

"Congratulations on this new development in your relationship." Rachel says happily.

"Thanks." Santana says dryly.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Rachel asks Santana and San stands from the couch and they both leave to go to the basement it looks like. Puck sits in Santana's previous spot and he, Britt and I being talking about something other than Santana and I loving each other.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I already knew what I was in for when they walked in. The smile and happiness may have fooled Q and B but I've known Rachel longer than anyone else and she is the best actress there is. She's not happy, I already know it and it's confirmed when she closes the basement door.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" Rachel says harshly but lowly. The glare I'm getting from her right now is a lot more intense than I've ever seen her give someone.

"What was I supposed to say? She said it first."

"You know this is more about saying a few fucking words Santana. You said them with meaning, you love her." Rachel says and I shake my head.

"It's apart of the -"

"Don't give me that shit Santana! I already warned you about her and your feelings." She says frustrated then rubs over her eyebrows with her index finger and thumb. I sigh and roll my eyes then sit on a stair.

"Why the fuck are you so mad?" I ask.

"Because this can only end badly. Your one and only goal is going to hurt her and she'll eventually find out and leave you, if not have you arrested then you'll sit in jail, depressed you don't have Quinn and I'll try to cheer you up with letters and whenever we speak on the phone, or visits and it won't work. You'll end up having to fight some big woman named Bertha or piss the cook off and won't be able to eat then some crazy ex meth head religious woman will try to kill you and the one prison guard that can help you won't because you pissed him off too. Then one day I'll come to visit and they'll tell me you committed suicide the day before." What the...?

"That was disturbingly vivid. Have you been watching _Orange is the new Black_ again?" I ask and Rachel shrugs.

"It's a really good show and I don't want you to end up like Piper...though I'd see you more as an Alex...I think." Rachel says and I roll my eyes.

"Numero Uno, I will die before I go to jail and I'll never get caught no matter how much she wants me in prison."

"This is still going to end in heartbreak Santana." Rachel says softer and I sigh because I know she's right. The only way it wouldn't is if...I let go of this vendetta against Russell but...I can't. I just can't. He took the only thing that meant anything to me in this world.

"Tell me you don't love her. Honestly." Rachel says and I shake my head.

"I don't know, I've never been in love before."

"Santana it's not that hard!" Rachel pulls a gun from behind her back and switches off the safety.

"If I put a bullet through her pretty little head right now, what would you do?" Rachel says then oddly starts moving towards the basement door. I stand and move in front of her.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Answer the question Santana! If I splatter her brains all over the freshly polished wooden floor what would you do?" Rachel asks again and I don't respond.

"Rach -"

"Answer the fucking question or I'll get my answer on my own!" She says forcefully. What the fuck? No way she'd shoot Q...but then again Rachel does have a few screws loose.

"Calm the fuck down." I say but she doesn't respond. She makes a dash up the stairs for the door and I grab her ankle causing her to fall just as she opens the door. I quickly run to her and grab the gun from her hand. Before I know it my hand is around her neck and the gun is pointed at her forehead.

"You touch her and I'll fucking kill you, cut you into pieces and send it to your dads as a Hanukkah present." I don't even...whoa. That was harsh even for me. Where did that even come from?

"You've proved my point. You love her." Rachel says. She's back to her normal demeanor and I could just slap her.

"You manipulative little bitch." I say as I stand and she laughs.

"I learn from the best." I hold my hand out to her and help her off the floor.

"It's not even loaded San." She says and takes the hand gun from me then pulls the trigger, showing me it's empty.

"I had to get it out of you this way because talking to you is like pulling teeth." She says and I roll my eyes.

"This is a bad situation though San." I nod my head and sigh. I know it is but I can't help how I feel.

"I think you need to make a choice. It's either Quinn or Russell. We both know you can't have both." Rachel puts her hand on my shoulder and shake my head.

"I don't even -"

"Just take some time to think about it. I personally think you should choose Quinn because she makes you happy. Killing Russell will make you happy but for how long?"

"I hate when you get all deep." I say with a sigh and Rachel gives me a soft smile.

"You know I'm right though." I shrug.

"I'm here for you." I nod. Rachel kisses my cheek then walks back into the living room. I hate that she is right.

I've been denying my feelings for Quinn for some time now because getting emotionally attached fucks everything...but I couldn't help it. Quinn gets me on levels not even Rachel does. Right girl, wrong time I guess...but then again, it doesn't have to be. If I don't kill Russell I can have Quinn but I can't just let him killing my parents go. I want to kill him every time I see his fucking face. I want to strangle him and watch the life drain from his face.

"Babe?" I hear. I turn my head to the left and see Quinn standing there.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You've been standing here for a while."

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I say and she nods.

"Can I pick your brain?" I shake my head and she nods again.

"Well if it's anything you want to talk about..."

"I know I can come to you but it's nothing." I say and she nods again. I walk towards her, take her hand and walk us back into the living room. I'm in way too deep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I'm like stuck...with everything. Rachel was right when she said I have to choose but I don't know how. Quinn is...When I sometimes daydreamed of having a normal life, Quinn is the girl I pictured myself with. I didn't have the name or the face but Quinn is everything I wanted, even with her flaws I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I wouldn't get this close to anyone else ever but her father...he deserves to die and rot in hell. That man destroyed my life and I will destroy him but...If I do this and Quinn find out...I'll lose her. If she doesn't find out I'll always feel guilty for lying to her. This is a lot more complicated than it ever should have become. I should have just killed Russell and left but no I had to make it complicated. Maybe I can get someone else to kill him? But I'll still have the guilt. Why must everything have a consequence?

"I hate you." I say as Rachel walks into the living room.

"What did I do?" She asks as she walks over to me. I stretch my legs out on the couch so she can't sit down but she rolls her eyes and sits on my legs.

"It's your fault I'm so fucking conflicted." I say.

"It's actually yours. You put yourself in this situation, I just pointed out you can't have your cake and eat it too." Rachel says and I roll my eyes.

"That's the fucking stupidest expression. Why have cake if you're not going to eat it?" I say and Rachel sighs.

"You know what I mean. You have to choose and I've already told you what I think you should choose."

"Why should I choose her?" I ask.

"Because love is rare in our profession. You should take this opportunity while you can. Plus she's perfect for you and I've never seen you this happy."

"But he killed my parents."

"And he'll get what's coming to him, you don't have to be the person to give it to him." Rachel says and I sigh.

"But I want to."

"Then choose." Ugh.

"I still hate you." Rachel smiles at me.

"I love you too." Then she gets up and walks upstairs.

Damn it. I fucking hate when Rachel is right. I should probably think on it some more but...what's the point? I've been thinking for almost three weeks and I still have absolutely nothing. Ugh. I seriously hate this. I'm such a fucking idiot. I grab the remote from the coffee table and flip through channels until I hear my phone ring. I pick it up and place it between my ear and shoulder.

"Hey." I say and hear a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"**Can I come over?" **Quinn asks and I nod my head before realizing that she can't see me.

"yeah. What's wrong?" I ask and Quinn sniffles.

"**I'll tell you when I get there." **The phone clicks and put it in the pocket of my sweat pants. I wonder what's up with her.

Quinn gets here about 10 minutes later and tells me what happened. While her father was in the shower this morning, crystal sent him a text telling him how David had been missing his father and then something sexual along with it. Quinn was still sleeping when she heard her parents arguing and when she tried to diffuse the situation her mother showed her the text message. Russell eventually came clean about his affair and Judy kicked him out of the house. That's when Quinn called and came over. I can tell she just doesn't know how to feel about the situation.

Quinn has been...numb I guess. When she first got here she was pissed and I had to calm her down then she was sad and cried for a half an hour. Now she's just lying here staring at my ceiling with her legs dangling from my bed. I'm sitting by the head of the bed with my back against the headboard. My knees are bent in front of me and I'm on my phone playing angry birds. I don't want to pressure her into talking and I don't have anything better to do so I figure playing a game is better than sitting here and being bored to death by silence.

"The man I've known my entire life...the man that raised me and I looked up to...I don't even know him. I don't know my own father...who is this man? I just...I don't get it." Quinn finally says and I look up from my phone to find her head still facing my ceiling.

"You don't get what?" I ask as I sit my phone down on the bed.

"How can a person just lie constantly everyday for 7 years to the people you claim to love? How can you start another family? I just...I don't get it." She says and I sigh.

"Well...maybe he was trying to protect you guys? He didn't want to hurt you."

"If he didn't want to hurt us he wouldn't have had an affair at all." Quinn says and I nod my head. I can't say she's wrong.

"You're right but people fuck up. It happens."

"So you're trying to justify what he did?" She asks and turns her head towards me.

"No. I'm saying people fuck up all the time. We as humans do incredibly stupid shit." I say and Quinn looks back at the ceiling.

"Francine knew. That's why she hates my dad so much."

"You talked to her?" I ask and Quinn nods her head and sighs.

"Are you mad that she knew?"

"No. I don't blame her for not saying anything. It wasn't really her place and I doubt my mom or I would have even believed her." Quinn says and I nod my head.

"So how are you feeling right now?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I guess...nothing. I'm still pissed but I'm slightly calm right now. I guess I'm just letting everything sink in." I nod my head and down the bed and lie next to her but on my stomach.

"I think I want to meet him...my brother...not now but...yeah. I want to meet him." Quinn says as she turns her head towards me.

"You're sure?" I ask and she nods her head.

"No matter what he's my brother and I don't know him, and it's not like he can just call me." Quinn says with a shrug and I nod my head.

"Maybe you can convince Francine to do the same thing. He might as well get to know the both of his sisters right?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to her about it I guess." Quinn says then sighs and looks at the ceiling again.

"You think you know a person...and they lead a totally different life." Quinn says. If I didn't feel like a complete ass already, I do now. I'm no better than Russell right now. I'm deceiving...well deceived...no I am deceiving Quinn. She knows almost everything about me besides the fact that I'm paid to kill people, I want to kill her dad and I only dated her to kill her...well in the beginning anyway. Ugh...I wish I could tell her the truth...well...maybe I can, one day.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a little while?" Quinn asks.

"Uh yeah. I don't care."

"Thanks I feel so welcomed." Quinn says sarcastically but with a smirk. I roll my eyes playfully and wrap my arm around her waist.

"How do I know this isn't apart of some plan you have to get me to move in with you?"

"Who said I'd want to live with you? So you can annoy me 24/7? I think I'll pass." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Well get the hell out." I say and she shakes her head.

"I think I'm comfortable here."

"Oh are you?" I ask and she nods her head. I move closer to her and kiss her cheek.

"You know you can stay as long as you want right?" I say and Quinn nods.

"You're sure I can stay? I don't want to invade your space or anything. I can stay with Britt or someone else."

"You're fine right here and going to Britt's isn't really going far."

"No but it's still not here."

"Whatever, I want you here so drop it." Quinn turns on her side and faces me. I put my hand on her hip and she puts her hand over mine.

"I'm really glad I have you even if you are an asshole most of the time." Quinn says and I chuckle.

"Ditto."

Moments like these make coming to a decision even harder. I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose this bond we have but I don't know how to let go of the past...Fuck!

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Today would have probably been the worse day of my life if it weren't for Santana. She's the best distraction I could ask for and Puck and Rachel were a big help too. I definitely needed the distraction. The betrayal I feel right now is indescribable. I never would have thought my father would be the kind of man to do this to his family. Is there more I don't know about him? And now I have a brother. Or now I know about him, apparently I've had a brother for the past five years. This is just a lot to take in right now. I don't know what to say to him...I don't know if I want to say anything to him. Cheating on my mom is one thing but having another kid...that makes the situation ten times worse. I don't even know how to start to forgive him for this.

* * *

**A/N: So i decided to take a break from writing. Don't know why but it happened and that's why i haven't updated in a while. I don't like this story anymore, it could have been a lot better to me but i will finish it. I gave you two chapters because this one is really short and i felt like i didn't want to put it up alone. So tell me what you guys like about this chapter and the story in general because I have been considering rewriting it. Bye.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Santana's P.O.V. **

Having Quinn live here has it's pros and cons but I can't think of many cons. I wake up next to her and we morning sex then shower sex and sex when she come back. It's only been two weeks but she's a better roommate then the two I already had and the best part is that she doesn't smother me like I thought would happen. Everything is just so easy. Quinn has been a lot better lately. She was in a serious funk the first few days but she got over it for the most part. She still has her moments where she gets really quiet and I just know she's thinking about it. Quinn goes to see Judy everyday and I sometimes tagged along for a few visits. Judy is really a nice woman and I feel bad for her but she's better off without him. They may be getting a divorce but Judy isn't completely sure what she wants to do. I over heard her ask Quinn to come back home but Q said no. I didn't think she would have said no but I'm glad she's not going anywhere just yet. To my knowledge Quinn hasn't talked to Russell since that day but he's called her everyday since. I think Quinn just doesn't know what to say to him and she's still angry.

I just got back from the grocery store. Rachel is out with Brittany and I think Puck is still sleep. Quinn went to work about a hour ago so I guess it's just me for the most part. I start putting up the groceries I hear a knock at the door. I wonder if Rachel left her a key or something? Or is it someone else? But who the hell would it be? I shrug to myself and walk through the living room and to the front door.

"Forget your -" I stop mid sentencing after opening the door. It's not Rachel or anyone else I have ever wanted have such close contact with. I should kill him right fucking now!

"Hello Santana." He says to me as I try to contain my anger. I grip the doorknob tightly and try to take deep breaths to control my anger. I can't snap right now. I can't.

"What are you doing here?" I say through gritted teeth.

"I came to talk." He says.

"Well Quinn isn't here." He nods his head.

"I know." You know? He knows? He knows. That fucker.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I know. I won't do anything I swear just let me come in." He says and my free hand slides to the pistol behind my back tucked into the waist band of my jeans.

"I'm unarmed." I pull my gun out and let it hang near my leg then step aside from the door. He walks in and I quickly cut the safety off, cock it and point it directly at him while he shuts the door.

"Take off the jacket and shoes." I say and he complies. After he takes the items of clothing off I quickly frisk him and once I'm sure he's unarmed I stand back in front of him with my gun pointed at his chest.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now? One good reason." I say and he shakes his head.

"I can give you a few. There's no silencer on that pistol, you couldn't easily dispose of my body without it getting traced back to you and my favorite, you'll hurt Quinn if you do anything to me so why don't you just put the gun down so we can talk like civilized people." He says and I narrow my eyes.

"Who said I was civilized?" I say and he shrugs.

"I just assumed."

"Well you shouldn't. What the fuck do you want?" I ask.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Russell says as he walks towards the couch. He sits down and adjusts himself before saying

"Comfy couch."

"I swear to God I will fucking shoot you right now if you don't start talking. NOW." I say. Russell holds his hands up in surrender and nods his head.

"Well...I guess I'll let you start because I know you have some questions of your own."

"Yeah like how the fuck you had the balls to actually come over here. How did you even know I was here?" I ask.

"Well that was easy. When Quinn got close to you, she said your name and that you were Brittany's new neighbor. I took one look at you and knew you were that Santana."

"So you knew why I came?" He nods his head and leans back.

"Of course I did but I'm not sure I understand why. You yourself are in the field and you know there is no personal connection between the client or the target. Now when I did what I did, it wasn't personal. I was doing a job I was paid to do so why do you have this vendetta against me?"

"You fucking prick! I know you knew I was in that fucking closet when you killed my parents!"

"I did know but I couldn't stop once I'd started. I couldn't chance them fleeing and extending my assignment. I had a family I needed to get back to."

"So you had to hurry and destroy mine!"

"I'm sorry that what I did caused you so much pain and anger in your life but you know what this life is like. Have you ever thought about the people you've killed families? You never stopped to think this is someone's father or mother, uncle or aunt, brother or sister. Your target is just a person you are paid to get rid of."

"But I've never killed anyone in front of their fucking family. In front of an innocent child who was happy." My anger is coming to a boil and I want to pull this trigger so bad. The tears stinging my eyes are doing nothing but feeding my rage.

"Santana I can't take back what I did but for what it's worth, I do apologize. You shouldn't have seen that and I should've gone about it a different way but the past is the past and I can't change it. Now if you still decide to kill me then fine, but leave Quinn out of this." He says and I furrow my eyebrows. What? 

"I've been trying to figure out why you ever spoke to Quinn and I've only drawn one conclusion. I took your parents so your trying to take my daughter. She has nothing to do with this so I'm asking you to leave her out of this and the rest of my family as well. Settle this grudge between you and I. No casualties." I finally put the gun down and hold it against my hip as I run my hand through my hair.

"Now you want to be all noble? Coming from the man that threatened to kill his own fucking daughter and decided to have a second family."

"I've made my mistakes but those are my mistakes. Do not take this out on my family." He says and I roll my eyes.

"You were right. I was going to put a bullet through Q's pretty little blonde head but I changed my mind." I say and he lifts an eyebrow.

"Oh did you?"

"Oh yeah. I've decided I'm going to torture her before I send you little pieces of her everyday until I run out and then I'll go for little Franny then finally Mrs. Fabray herself." I say with a smirk and Russell crosses his right leg over his left and folds his hands in his lap.

"As convincing as that sounded...I know none of that is true. I wasn't born yesterday Santana, it's obvious that you're in love with my daughter. I'm sure that was not your initial plan but it happened. I know that right now, you're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Kill me, lose Quinn or you can just let bygones be bygones and live happily ever after with Quinn."

"Fuck bygones." I say and point the gun back at him again.

"I knew you'd be a difficult one. Look, this can either end in a way that benefits or fucks us both. I'd just take the easy way if I were you." He stands and I grip the trigger tighter. He begins to put his jacket and shoes back on.

"If you can...tell Quinn to call me and don't worry I won't tell her about your secret life. I'll leave that to you." Russell walks over to the door then leaves.

Fucking son of a bitch! I'm...Fuck! I sigh to myself and lie on the couch. I'm so fucking fucked. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I look up just in time to see Puck standing there in his boxers.

"What the fuck just happened down here?" He says and I roll my eyes.

I spent the rest of my day lying on this couch and thinking. This situation is so fucked up and I just have no fucking solution. I don't even know what I want now. I want both but Rachel was right, I can't have my cake and eat it too.

"Why the long face beautiful?" I hear Quinn say as she walks in the door. I shrug my shoulders and she walks over to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she straddles my waist.

"Nothing. Bad day I guess." Quinn gives me a sympathetic look and rubs my shoulders.

"Can I make it better?" I breath deeply and put my hands on her hips.

"You already have." Quinn pecks my lips then lies on my chest.

"Good." Quinn kisses my collarbone then lies her head in the crook of my neck.

I just can't give this is up. This contentment, happiness and pure joy I feel when I'm with her. I can't give this up and maybe having Quinn in my life will make me want to kill Russell less and less until I just don't give a shit anymore. I'm not giving this up.

Quinn softly pecks her way from my collar bone, up my neck and kisses my jaw. Her lips eventually find their way to mine. I feel her gently suck my bottom lip into her mouth and I pull back slightly so I can bite her softly. As we kiss I feel Quinn slowly rocks her hips against me.

"Let's go to the bedroom." I say breaking away from the kiss. Quinn kisses my jaw and licks my neck.

"Why?" Quinn says then sucks my neck and moves her hips faster, applying more pressure.

"Pucks upstairs and Rachel will be back soon." I say and Quinn shrugs.

"I don't care." Quinn sits up and unbuttons her pants then takes off her shirt. I run my hands up from her thighs to her hips, sides and then finally her upper bra and unclasp it. She pulls my shirt off then quickly stands and gets rid of her jeans and panties. I slide out of my boxers and kick them onto the floor. Quinn straddles me again and runs her hands up my stomach, over my breasts and to my shoulders.

"I love you." Quinn says as she leans down towards my face. Instead of replying I kiss her softly. Quinn pulls away and kisses her way down my neck and to my breasts then licks my right nipple while massaging my left breast. I moan softly as she sucks my nipple into her mouth and slides her pussy along the shaft of my cock.

"Fuck you're so wet." I moan as I grip her ass. I squeeze the soft flesh in my hands and rock my hips. Quinn rubs her clit along the tip of my penis causing us both to moan at the contact.

"Stop teasing me." I say and she gives me a devious smirk.

"Why? I like doing this." She says then moves her hips faster. I roll my eyes and grab her hips, stopping her from moving anymore. I grip my shaft and push the head inside of her then move my hand back to her waist. She slowly lowers herself until I'm completely inside of her.

"Fuck." She moans. She starts to rock her hips back and forth slowly before lifting them then bringing them back down. I lift my hips into her and she moans loudly, breathes heavier then quickens her pace. I slide my hands up her stomach and cup her breasts in both my hands. As I massage her breasts she moans more and fastens her pace even more.

"Oh fuck yeah." I moan and thrust up into her more. Quinn arches her back and rocks her hips back and forth while lifting and dropping them harder.

"Fuck that feels so good." I moan.

"You like me riding you?" Quinn asks as she rides me harder.

"Yes, fuck yes." I moan. Quinn keeps her pace and puts her hand on my stomach. It feels good but I want more. I sit up and place my arm around her waist and guide her to her back so now I'm on top.

"I thought you said you liked it." Quinn says with a slight giggle.

"I do but I needed more." I say as I start to thrust into Quinn, continuing our pace but thrusting deeper.

"Mmm okay." Quinn moans and wraps her arms around my neck. I grip the arm of the couch behind her and thrust as deep as I possibly can inside her.

"Fuck yes San. Don't stop." Quinn moans as I quicken my pace. I feel my orgasm approaching and I grip Quinn's hip and kiss her neck as she moans in my ear. After a few more thrusts I feel Quinn's nails digging into my back and back arching into me then that wonderful clenching of her muscles around me. I can't help but to follow her lead and we orgasm together.

"Have I told you how much I love that you live here now?" I say as I lie in Quinn's neck. She chuckles and wraps her arms around my back.

"No but that's good to know." I shake my head and Quinn laughs again and rubs my back. I'm 100 percent sure that this, what I have with Quinn right now, is something I don't plan on giving up for a long time. Maybe not ever.


End file.
